Soulmates
by rinshibooty
Summary: Gig and Revya are getting married in a month! Still, their relationship is still rocky, so they'll have to get closer with eachother romantically! GigxRevya
1. Surprise! 30 Days 'Till You're Married!

"Queen Alexemia!" A nereid messenger rushed into the throne room of the Nereid Palace, a small nereid baby in each of her arms. Alexemia, Juno, and Penn all turn to the rushing Nereid.

"W-what's wrong?" Juno asked worried, baby in each arm as well. The babies in the messenger's arm began wailing.

"Ah, oh!" The messenger looked back and forth between the two.

"Allow me." Alexemia said, taking over one of the babies as she cradled it in her arms. "Now, what is it? Is there a problem?"

"Oh! Uh, I have a message from the Hidden Village!" With her free arm, she took the letter from her other hand and handed it over to Alexemia. "When I was given the message, they told me it was urgent and important!" The messenger followed Alexemia's example in soothing the baby in her arms. The baby soon quieted, as did the one in Alexemia's arms.

Penn rushed over to Alexemia's side. "Heeeeey, what's it say, what's it say?" Penn asked excitedly. She opened the letter with her free hand read over the letter. Juno walked to Alexemia's side as well.

"... Oh! Oh, I see." A smile played across the Nereid Queen's face. Juno looked over to read what it said.

"Oh, oh my!" Juno's face blushed purple. Penn was getting jumpy.

"Well? What did it say?" Penn jumped up to see the letter, his blue braids bouncing on his back.

"W-well... I-it says..." Juno blushed and was stuttering with her words to explain what the letter said. Still, she appeared very happy.

"Revya and Gig will be getting married." Announced the Nereid Queen. The messenger's eyes were wide open. Alexemia smiled from the Juno to Penn. Juno could only stand there in shock, but still, she felt so joyful. "The letter is inviting us to their wedding that will be taking place in one month. The place is still to be determined. Everybody from the Nereid Palace is free to go, but Juno, Penn and I are specifically invited."

Juno's excitement showed. "W-we're going to their wedding, Queen Alexemia?"

"But of course. I wouldn't dream of missing such an occasion." She said in her calm voice. "I imagine you and Penn would want to go, as well."

Penn pouted, ignoring what Alexemia said. "Awwww man. Are they really getting married? That really sucks." Penn crossed his arms, and lifted his head high, vainly. Juno was bewildered.

"Huh? Penn, why is Revya and Gig getting married in anyway a bad thing? I mean, yes, Gig _is_ ... Well, Gig, but considering it's Revya, I'm sure they'd be happy together!"

"Yeah, I know. But... It's just..." Penn trailed off.

"Just... What?" Juno stared confused at Penn. Realizing her place in the conversation, the messenger left silently.

"It's just..." Penn looked up at Juno, his smile revealing his white teeth. "I wanted to marry Revya! Heh heh." Juno's eyes grew wide, and Alexemia let out a hearty laugh.

"W-what? But I thought you wanted to marry me..." Juno arched her eyebrows upside down. "No... No it's okay. I guess... I guess it's how it should be." Alexemia smiled at Juno.

"Yeah... I was hoping I could have proposed to her and had the wedding the next time she came over." He playfully narrowed his eyes and looked off to the side. "But she's gonna marry that Gig guy instead. Well, that's pretty cool too! I mean, he's so evil! They make a good couple when you think about it. You know what they say about opposites attracting."

Juno felt slightly awkward. "W-well.. why did you want to marry Revya, anyway?"

"Well, I noticed that after you came back from the journey, you two became such great friends! I mean, you two looked like you had so much fun when you talked to each other! And whenever she played with me, I had a lot of fun! That's why!" Penn continued his cheery smile, while rocking the baby. Penn was serious. If anything, Revya was the reason her hatred for humans had dropped all the way to complete tolerance for humans. Her bond with her only strengthened whenever Revya came over to help with the babies Juno smiled, thinking of Revya in her head.

"Why, that's a wonderful reason, Penn. Revya is such a kind person," Alexemia said. She smiled at Juno and Penn once again. Penn's eyes widened as if he had forgotten an important detail, and began to speak again.

"Oh! And her boobies. I really liked those. They're so big! And they jiggle whenever she moves!"

"..."

* * *

"On my count, everybody!" Tricia whispered to her gang, of whom were hiding among the trees and bushes of a forest near Raide. Many different races, humans, sepps, cherubs and more, readied themselves very quietly in the bushes, drawing their weapons. The sun shone brightly through the trees of the forest.

All was quiet. Everybody was perfectly calm.

Not too long after they hid in their spots, the creaking noises of a wagon dragging through the path could be heard nearing the area where they hid. Two phynx pulled on the wagon, and had a middle aged, balding man with an angry look on his face driving the wagon. The back of the wagon was covered in sheets, with something, or _somebodies_, protruding. Just as the wagon passed the tree where Tricia stood upon, she jumped down in front of the wagon, frightening the pair of phynx pulling it. The wagon was abruptly halted. She held out her bow, readying an arrow. "NOW!!"

Upon her signal, Tricia's troops surrounded the wagon, weapons drawn, ready to attack upon order.

"Huh?! Eh?! W-what is this? Is this an ambush? Who are you people?!" The wagon driver glanced warily in all directions, while the phynx whimpered in fear.

"Good day, my good blockhead." Tricia flashed a smile at the surprised wagon driver. "Everybody, I want you to greet the scaredy wagon driver!"

"Good day!" They all called out, voices of different ranges melding together. They smiled at the driver mockingly, which increased his fears.

"It seems you haven't heard of us. I'll elaborate. We are the Good Day Gang!" She held her fighting stance.

"T-the Good Day Gang?!" The man repeated.

"That's right! And a little birdie told us about the naughty things you've been doing! Breaking bad, bad people out of prison and helping them escape! Naughty, naughty, naughty!" With this, a pair of Sepps pulled off the sheets on the wagon, revealing five gritty looking men, glaring at everybody that surrounded them. They dug around the wagon looking for their weapons. The people of the gang made no effort to stop them.

"Okay everybody, it's time to discipline these blockheads! Go!" The driver revealed an axe and jumped to strike at Tricia. Before he could get close enough, Tricia pulled an arrow, which flew into his right shoulder. He flew backwards, dropping his axe and fell upon the men in the wagon, panicking as he saw the arrow pierced through his shoulder. The axe he dropped fell next to the phynx. Startled, the phynx blasted off in the direction they were heading before. The five men and the driver rolled out of the wagon fell out onto the ground.

A man pulled out a knife and charged to stab it into a nearby man. A Cherub shot the knife out of his hands with a gun before he could reach the man, which was followed up by a sepp slamming his fists right into the man's gut, leaving the convict groaning in pain on the ground. The four other men drew out their swords. A whirwin managed to slice off the right hand of one of the prisoners with a swing of her axe. The man screamed in fear, but was knocked out by a woman before further screaming could ensue. Another one of the prisoners ran up to a redflank to slice him, only to be knocked out by the force of ramming redflanks. The last two staggered away in order to flee.

Two pyre mages grinned playfully at the two men. With a pair of inaudible chants, a flame emerged from their staffs, flying over to the men, burning them enough to knock them out.

The wagon driver struggled to get up. He reached into his pocket and revealed whistle, of which he blew into loudly. Tricia narrowed her eyes. "Everybody, watch your back!" Upon her order, they all turned around, looking around cautiously. With the sound of ruffling, they stiffened, but held their battle stance.

"Everybody, attack!" Agile sepps, men, and women emerged from the trees. This was going to be a fun fight.

* * *

A whirwin tied a knot the rope that held all the "blockheads" together. There were many other piles of blockheads tied together as well, all of them knocked out.

"Hey, boss. Are you sure it's okay to just leave them knocked out here? What if they wake up?" Asked a concerned whirwin in her gruff voice.

"Oh, there's nothing to fear. We're not all that far from Raide, and I'm sure they'll realize prisoners are missing and go looking for them. They'll find them in no time." She gave a reassuring grin to the whirwin.

"Trish! Trish! Triiiiiiish!" Called a cherub, flying over dodging trees and tree branches. By the time the cherub reached Tricia and her gang, she was flapping her wings very slowly, breathing in sharply.

"Oh, little cherub. Just breathe slowly. Now, tell me, what's the matter?"

"I... I've got a letter from the Hidden Village! When it was given to me, they told me it was urgent and important!" The little cherub pulled out a letter from her pouch and handed it over to Tricia. Tricia opened the letter curiously and began to read. Everybody was already sitting down comfortably around the trees and bushes near the tied up men. It was a time to rest a little before moving to the next blockheads they'd be ambushing. After all, fighting so many people in such an enclosed space like the forest was no easy matter.

Tricia narrowed her eyes while reading the letter as if she couldn't read what it said. Her eyes widened, and a smile tugged at her mouth. "Oooooh! Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! Oh, this is such good news!" Everybody turned to stare at the excited girl. "Oh, I still cannot believe it!" A male sepp turned to look at Tricia.

"What'd the letter say?" Tricia turned to look at him, and her smile grew.

"Why, our good friend Revya is getting married to Gig!" All eyes grew wide. "The letter says their wedding will be in a month and that everyone in the Good Day Gang is invited. Although, I myself am specifically invited. Oh, how exciting! I'm so happy for Revya!" Revya had joined up with the gang once in awhile to help with their little freedom fighter-esque business. She's a comrade everyone in the gang had accustomed to counting on, especially Tricia_._

"But this Gig guy... Isn't he a total douche bag or something?" Asked the male sepp. Everyone grew quiet and pondered.

Tricia interrupted all their thoughts. "Oooh, what does it matter? I traveled with Revya, and Gig wasn't as nearly as bad as history made him out to be. And even though Gig can be such a blockhead, Revya keeps him in line. That's what makes me believe they'll be perfectly happy together." She put her hand over her heart. Her speech had definitely gotten to everyone. She was right. Gig, with his own body now, never caused any mass destruction, so it should be fine. Probably.

"We're going right?" Asked the male sepp, once again.

"But of course." A whirwin said.

"If it's a wedding, there's a reception." Added a redflank.

"And that means..." Trailed off a cherub.

"Free food!" Exclaimed a man.

Tricia felt a growing happiness within her as she watched her amusing gang. A good day that day was.

* * *

"Well, dear? How does it taste?" Euphoria smiled eagerly at her husband as he ate her variation of the Hotpod Supreme.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah! It's great. Just great." Endorph lied. "I love they way you cooked it. It has the perfect texture. Mm, mm. Delicious. Wish there was more!" Endorph smiled weakly at his sepp wife, then to their little baby sitting on a high chair to his right. Endorph had just completely downed all of Euphoria's dish, hoping that way he could avoid the awful taste while pulling off the feign that her food was good.

"Oh, well, wish granted! I made several more, just in case you ate the rest! My, I'm surprised there were no leftovers from you this time." She poked his nose, and walked away to their little kitchen. Endorph turned to his little daughter, making a gagging gesture.

"Please. Grow up to be a good cook. Please." He pleaded, puppy-dogged face. Their two year old baby smiled innocently at her father, drool dripping from the corners of her mouth.

"Haaah!" The baby clapped her hands in enjoyment at her father's face. Her green hair was very short as the baby put food in her hair. Endorph smiled lightly at his baby child. Euphoria had just entered back into the room.

"Dear, look! It's a letter! I found it taped to the window." After turning the letter around as if to examine all sides of it, she handed it over to Endorph. He opened the letter and read through the lines carefully. Euphoria placed the plate of hotpods on the table and leaned over to Endorph's side to read the letter. The baby continued playing with the food on her plate.

Mid-way through the letter, Euphoria and Endorph's eyes widened. A smile spread across their face. "Gig and Revya are getting married!!" they exclaimed in unison, which caused the baby to look their direction. Euphoria took the letter and continued reading.

"It says the three of us are invited to their wedding, which will be taking place in a month. Looks like they're still finding a place to hold the wedding. Oh, my. I just can't wait! And my! Gig and Revya!" Euphoria put her hands to her face, blushing. "Oh, thinking of them reminds me of us!"

Endorph smiled, but it soon faded. "Heh, yeah, they make a nice couple. But..." Endorph trailed off. Euphoria gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"It's almost contradicting... You've got Revya, probably one of the sweetest girls anybody'd ever meet, and you've got... Gig." Endorph looked up at the ceiling in the dimly lit room. "I wasn't with them for long, but I never would have guessed the personification of jerk would have ended up with Revya.

"Well, Gig didn't turn out all that bad in the end." She smiled hopefully at Endorph.

Endorph pondered this a moment. "I guess you're right. I mean, as long as Gig isn't an egotistical, arrogant bastard to her, I'm cool with it." Endorph leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. The thought of Revya getting married made Euphoria and Endorph happy, despite who she was marrying. Revya had become like family to them. Some way or another, Revya would find her way to their hideout, which was always changing, to visit and deliver letters from Danette. They always welcomed company, especially Revya's. Let's not forget how Revya doesn't let Endorph eat Euphoria's dishes alone!

The married couple's thoughts were interrupted by a putrid smell. They both turned their gaze to the baby in her high chair.

"Heh heh. One too many Hotpod Supremes?" Endorph cringed, and held his nose.

"It's time to change the little baby! Ah! Oh. Dear." Euphoria caught Endoprh sneaking his way out of the room

"Uh... Heh, yes, dear." Endorph picked up the little baby and placed her on the table, pinching his nose.

"Oh, my. That's... That's... W-was it really something she ate?" Euphoria looked at Endorph with a worried look on her face.

"Huh? No. No, it couldn't be... Well, maybe it's possible..." Was Euphoria finally taking the hint? The baby giggled as Endorph took of her dirty diaper. He handed it over to Euphoria.

"Uh..."

"I'll throw it away, dear." She smiled at him, and walked off with a poop filled diaper.

"Geez, Marona. You sure do shit a lot. That, and maybe Euphoria's food isn't good for your stomach." He wiped Marona's tiny behind with a nearby towel. That stain's not going to come off easily.

"Haaah! Ha ha! Sheeeet!" Little baby Marona giggled as Endorph suffered from the sight and smell of the 'sheeeet'.

* * *

Vitali looked up at the colossal, orange... orange in silence. It must have been the size of one Redflank standing upon another. The monstrous fruit screeched a sound that pierced the ears of the workers and customers of Vitali's restaurant.

"Ngh!" a young woman in an orange dress and white apron ran to a counter to grab a knife. She dodged to her right as the giant orange slammed into the wall where the sink was promptly destroyed. Taking advantage of her position, she ran up to the orange and stabbed it, causing orange juice to pour continuously out of the orange. The giant orange let out another screech before shrinking back to its original size, leaving only shriveled orange skin and juice on the floor. Vitali let out a sigh, taking off his maid hat. He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I have to thank you. I just cannot handle other troubles at the moment."

"Hey, no problem boss." She looked through the hole the giant orange had left to find all the waiters, waitresses and customers staring in awe at what had just happened. Vitali let out another sigh. "Uh, boss, you want me to close up?"

"Yes. Yes, please." The oranged dressed woman quickly gathered with the other workers at the restaurant to herd the people out of the shop.

_How can I explain this to Master Christophe? Should I just get rid of the all the ingredients from that Dr. Hao? I have to do something about those two giant holes through the kitchen. Wood is not going to cover it for long... Maybe I should cancel that cook-off. _Vitali grew irritated as these thoughts ran through his mind. He sighed.

* * *

Vitali stepped into Christophe's manor to be greeted by him himself. "Master Christophe."

"Vitali. Oh... Vitali. Um, what brings you here? I haven't seen you in quite some time. Uh, How's the restaurant going?" Christophe grinned nervously at Vitali.

_It's the maid's dress... _Vitali thought to himself.

"Well, you see, things are going well," Christophe caught the slight hint of worry on Vitali's face.

"Did something happen?"

Vitali sighed. As he was about to explain, he spotted a something with a yellow head neared them. _I'll be damned. _"Levin." He whispered quietly.

Christophe turned, and smile spread on his face, and he turned back to Vitali. "I'm surprised he's here too. He just came in last night, with no explanation. He doesn't seem to be Raksha, so I thought it'd be fine to take him in. It'd be best to ask him questions later." He said quietly to Vitali.

"Hey, Master Christophe – Oh. Uh, hey, Vitali. It's been awhile." said Levin. Vitali studied Levin. His voice had lost some of it's accent, his face and eyes held a somber expression. His blond hair had a more dull tone, and was slicked back more, contrary to his formerly spiked hair. He bore a leather jacket and pants. Vitali was mystified. The change in Levin on the outside was shocking enough, but what Vitali was curious most about was how and why Levin was even here. But as Christophe said, it's best they don't ask questions just yet. "So what've you been up to lately? And... What's up with the maid's outfit?" Vitali just looked down at himself and sighed. "Uh, anyway, I heard you opened up a restaurant. Mind if come over eat once in awhile?" Levin smiled weakly at his old subordinate.

"Of course. But I'm afraid that will have to wait." Vitali just remembered why he was here. "Those _ingredients_ have been going rampant again. I now have a second hole in the kitchen."

"Goodness. Will you be need the damages to be paid for?" Christophe looked at Vitali thoughtfully.

"No, I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Ha ha ha, oh, please. I insist. It's the least I could do for you. You worked for me as a great spy, after all I really owe you." Before Vitali could respond, a butler entered the room.

"Master Christophe. I have a letter delivered by a messenger for you and Vitali. The messenger girl said it's very urgent and of the utmost importance"

"Oh? Well, bring it here." The butler handed the letter to Christophe and then to Vitali. Vitali and Levin watched as the butler skipped away.

"Let's see what it says here... Hmm... Uh huh..." He spoke as he read through the lines. "I see... Oh. Oh! Oh, ha ha ha! Well, this is quite the surprise!" Christophe's laughter echoed through the room. Vitali then opened his letter. He read his letter, and his eyes grew wide and he smiled lightly.

"Master Christophe? What is it?" Levin's accent was still evident.

"Ha ha ha. Why, Gig and Revya are getting married!"

... Silence.

Levin looked of to the side, his face with a melancholy expression. "Oh... Is... Is that right? Well..."

"Levin?" Vitali asked as he and Christophe looked at Levin concerned. "Is something the matter?"

"N-no... No, I'm just gonna... Gonna go to my room for now..." As Levin sauntered away, dropping something. Vitali could have sworn he heard him mumble something. It was either "So that's what the letter said...", "She's gonna sleep with him in bed...?" or "She's marrying that damned dickhead...?".

"Hm. I wonder what has him down." Christophe wondered. Vitali reached down, holding his dress of course, and picked up the letter Levin dropped. He opened it and read over it.

"Hm. Levin got a wedding invitation as well." Vitali noted that letter was still sealed.

"Huh. Well that's great! He'll be going to the wedding I suppose. The letter said I'm invited, so I suppose yours says the same thing. Oh, this is so wonderful! Revya and Gig getting married! The letter says their wedding will be in a month. Oh, but it looks like the place is still to be determined. Ha ha ha, this is just so exciting." Christophe laughed heartily. He looked over at Vitali's letter. "Oh, look. Vitali, you have some extra information written on your invitation letter." Vitali looked down at his letter and read on.

"... They want me to be the caterer. With pay. And it looks like they're spending a fortune on me. Look at this... Over one hundred guests? Maybe even more than _that_?"

"That sounds like quite the company they're inviting. You'll have your work cut out for you. And maybe you can use some of the pay you get towards fixing those two giant holes in your kitchen walls."

"But they're paying me too much... Even for this many guests... Could I possibly even be able to make food for this many people? And where in the world are they getting the money from?" Vitali grew worried.

"Vitali, relax. I'm sure you'll be able to work something out. I know you can do it, Vitali. Revya probably does, too. Ha ha ha."

Revya had been more than willing to help Vitali out at his restaurant more than once. She'd work without pay, and even beat down on any ingredients that went wild. She had earned his respect and the other workers. Vitali smiled, determined. "I just remembered. I have to make that dish named after her." He smirked at Christophe. "Okay, Revya. I'll cater to your wedding. But not for that mooch Gig. Definitely not." Despite this, Vitali still looked worried.

"Don't worry Vitali. You'll manage to make all the food, and I'm sure the food will be delicious! You're a wonder chef, after all! At least, that's what everyone claims."

"That's not what I'm worried about..."

"Huh... In any case, can I ask you a question? Why in the world are you wearing that outfit?" Vitali looked up at Christophe staring at him awkwardly.

"Oh... This thing. It was a gift from Revya. I assume it was a joke about my name and all."

"Ha ha ha, is that why you wear it? I thought you had worn it as a uniform."

"No, Christophe. To have a successful restaurant, I have to appeal to a part of the fan base."

"Who told you that?"

* * *

"Okay, let's just make this short and sweet."

"Um, okay, Miss Layna."

"... Hand me the letter." Layna held out her left arm. Drazilians stood in two straight lines, one consisting of women, and the other of men, all of their physical features the same or similar. Though, there seemed to be no real reason as to why they were standing as such, things seemed more orderly that way. Reluctantly, the nearest Drazilian woman to Layna stepped forward slowly, handing the letter to Layna. Layna took it in both hands and stared nervously at the letter.

"Is... Is this the last one? The last..." She trailed off, gulping.

"Yes, the last o-order of business" The Drazilian woman sweated staring at the letter, and stepped back to her place in line. She mumbled something that no one seemed to hear. The Drazilians in line and Layna looked anxiously at the letter. Slowly, _ever_ so slowly, Layna neatly opened the letter, letting the envelope fall to the floor as she took out the paper. Sweat falling down her face, and she carefully read the letter. Her eyes moved between the lines slowly, which made everyone even more anxious.

_I hope Miss Layna doesn't freak out!!_ Many Drazilians thought, for although Layna managed to control her fury a few times, that was only because a certain someone was around. And considering this is the last order of business and that certain someone _isn't_ there, she'd have enough energy to freak out whether the letter held good or bad information. Layna was about to pull out her lucky stamper, until she read the end of the letter. Everyone's gaze was locked in place.

"Oh... Ha... Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Everyone! Everyone! You won't believe what this says! Ha ha ha!" Everyone sighed in relief.

_Thank you, God!!_

"Miss Layna? What is it?" The Drazilian who handed her the letter raised an eyebrow.

"Ha ha... This... This isn't a form of business at all! This...Ha ha ha!" Layna continued her laughter. At least she wasn't having a bout of fury.

"Then what is it?" The Drazilian woman reached over and read the letter, her eyes growing wide as she read it.

"Ha ha ha... My... My older sister's getting married! To that bastard Gig! Gig and Revya! Getting married!" She slapped a hand over her face in her laughter. Some Drazilians looked confounded, though it took awhile to realize technically Revya is Layna's younger sibling. But the most surprise came when they realized that _Gig _is marrying _Revya._

"The letter says that I'm invited to their wedding which will be in a month. They're still finding a place to have the wedding. Ha ha... I... Ha... I still have a hard time believing this!" She grinned brightly at the Drazilians. "This is a such a good day! The work for this month is all finished! Gig and Revya are getting married!"

"But, Miss Layna. Isn't that an... _Odd_ pair?" A Drazilian man asked.

"Hm... I get what you mean." She put a hand to her chin but didn't explore the thought further. "Well, I'm happy for the two." Layna grinned. "Maybe the fact their relationship is contradictory personality-wise is what makes them a good couple in the end. Ha ha ha. I'm sure they'll be happ- Grrrr!!" Layna's face scrunched up with a look of insanity, and her eyes stared off in two different directions.

"Gaaaaaah! I knew it! I knew she'd have a freak out! Everybody, run!" A Drazilian woman screamed, recoiling along with other Drazilians. As they clamored away from Layna, Layna fell on her knees and began breathing hard. After a moment of silence, she looked up.

"Sorry, everybody, I'm okay now! Huh? Everybody? Where'd you go?" She looked in many directions to find she was alone. "Oh, well. Heh, that was the shortest time my fury was ever intact. I should congratulate myself. ... Maybe not. I mean, if I've been able to avoid my fury completely before, then this is hardly an accomplishment... Heh heh. Oh, well. I guess I should prepare to leave for Haephnes. Hm, that's gonna be hard..." Layna continued haranguing to herself. "Wait... how'd that letter get here in the first place?"

* * *

The two sepp gatekeepers of the Hidden Village looked out beyond the cave to find a giant figure walking towards them. Immediately, panic rose within them. Something that big _obviously_ had to be dangerous. They ran out with weapons on hand, only to stop when they came within a good view of the walking figure. The two Sepps' smiles grew as they realized who the figure was. "Grunzford! You're back!" Spoke one of the sepps. They dropped their weapons and waved at the redflank.

"Hello! It's been a long time!" He spoke in his deep, booming voice as he returned their wave. "Oh!" Grunzford took off his bag and searched for something inside. The two sepps ran up to the redflank and stopped when they reached him.

"I can't believe it, Grunzford! It's been a year since you left for your journey to other villages! Are you done on your journey?" Asked one sepp. Grunzford found what he was looking for, and showed the two sepp gatekeepers an opened envelope.

"No, I still have much to go through on my journey. I'm back because I was informed Gig and Revya's wedding was in a month. I thought I should put my journey on halt until after their wedding when I got the letter." His hair covered his eyes as he smiled to the Sepps. The Sepps raised an eyebrow at him, as one of them took the letter out of Grunzford's hands.

"Gig and Revya are getting married...?" The other sepp stifled his laughter at the thought of the two getting married. The sepp raised his eyebrows, and looked back up at Grunzford.

"Who sent you this?"

"I'm not quite sure. Somebody covered in dark clothes handed the letter to me and ran away, telling me it was urgent and important." The sepps pondered this, wondering who delivered the letter.

"Maybe Gig and Reyva _are_ to be married, but hasn't explicitly told anyone yet."

"But why would they send letters out in the first place if they're not going to tell anyone here first?" The other sepp asked.

"Let's settle this when we meet up with them later." Grunzford suggested.

"Oh! We're sorry Grunzford. You must be tired after your journey back. Here, you go on in." The sepps stepped aside to allow Grunzford to enter the Hidden Village. "Maybe you should speak with Lady Virtuous and the others before resting, though. I'm sure they want to see you." One of the sepps added as Grunzford entered.

"Can do!" When Grunzford reached the centrals of the village, he noted to himself how nothing looks changed. As if it were the very day he left on his journey. He found many familiar faces unchanged as well. There were the two redflanks Ben and Van, whom he gave hearty slaps on the back. The former sepp gatekeeper Gadius and another sepp named Nei greeted him and had a long conversation about Nei's baby, that was now 2 years old. Marlene the whirwin was happy to see him as well, joining in the conversation on Nei's baby. Grunzford bid them good day, and walked to Virtuous' room through the quarters. The sound of a disturbing laugh stopped him in front of the giant crystal for a moment. He turned to find Danette with a peculiar look on her face.

"Heh heh heh... Hi, Grunzford... It's been too long... Heh heh heh... How long... About a year? Maybe two? Who can count? Heh heh..." Danette's eyes were narrowed, smiling devilishly at Grunzford. Grunzford raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, too long." Grunzford stared at her suspiciously. "Danette, are you feeling alright? Did you change during the year I was away?"

"Heh heh heh... No, no of course not... I just... I just did the most devious, yet, holy thing ever... Heh heh..." Grunzford was confused. "You know. The letter."

"About Gig and Revya's wedding, you mean? You sent that?"

"Heh heh heh..." Grunzford gave a suspicious look to Danette.

"Danette."

"Yes, old man?"

"Gig and Revya aren't getting married, are they? You're such an odd Sepp girl."

"What makes you say that Grunzford? Heh heh heh..."

"Heeeeeeeeey!! Stupid Cow!! Get your. Fucking fat. Cow ass. Over. Here. NOW." Gig's voice echoed through the caves and made Danette flinch, returning to her normal state.

"Heh heh heh. Hope I didn't' scare ya acting like that, Grunzy. It's just this plan's so deliciously evil and holy and... And other words that aren't in my vocabulary! Come on! Heh heh heh." Danette ran to the direction where Gig's voice came from, in Virtuous' room. She arrived with Grunzford, to find Virtuous with a look of worry on her wrinkled face, Revya with an anxious look on her face, and Gig glaring at Danette.

"H-hey! You guys! Uh, Grunzford's back! Eh heh heh." Danette called out jittery. Revya and Virtuous' face briefly lit up. Revya waved listlessly to him as Grunzford did the same.

"Don't change the fucking subject!! Just what the hell was going through your tiny-ass mind when you decided to send letters to eeeeeeeveryone we know and tell them that me and the kid here are getting MARRIED?! Huh?! Answer me, goddammit!!" Danette burst into laughter, holding her stomach with both of her arms, almost falling to the floor. Gig's anger reached its pique. "You think this is funny? YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! IS THAT RIGHT?! I'LL SHOW YOU FREAKING DISGAEA FUNNY, YOU STUPID ASS COW!!"

"Gig, calm down, let's give Danette a chance to talk." Virtuous reasoned. "I'm sorry Grunzford, you must have halted your journey because of the letter Danette had given you? I imagine this isn't what you expect to see when you arrive back. Why don't you rest up while we take care of this marriage business?"

"No, no, it's fine. I'd like to know to why Danette sent letters to everyone informing them of the Gig and Revya's wedding, as well. Was Danette doing this in secret?"

"Yeah, she was. Earlier Lady Virtuous saw that Danette dropped from her pocket a couple of wedding invitations, saying that me and Gig are getting married." Revya said. "Lady Virtuous informed me and Gig, and Gig lost his temper... and here we are."

"Ha ha ha ha! D-don't forget the w-wedding's in a m-month! Ha ha ha ha!"

"There _isn't_ gonna be a stupid ass wedding! Not today, not next month, not next year, not _ever!!_ Not until I killed the cow here at least!!" Gig ran for Danette, only to be stopped by Grunzford, holding him by his arms.

Revya looked at Gig with concern. "Gig, calm down. Let's not do anything rash." Gig's anger only increased when Grunzford grabbed hold of him.

"GRAAAAAAAAH!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, YOU STUPID COW!! KICK YOUR ASS SO FUCKING HARD!! I'LL SHOVE MY SHOE RIGHT UP YOUR ASS!! YOU'LL NEVER WANT TO TAKE A SHIT OUTTA YOUR GIANT SHITTY COW ASS!!" Gig flailed his arms and legs as Grunzford strained to hold him in place.

"Danette, this really isn't funny. Look how mad you made Gig. What in the world would posses you to tell everyone that me and Gig are getting married...?" Revya asked.

"Ha ha ha... Oh, what's... What's it matter to you? Heh heh... Oh... I bet you're jumping with joy on the inside at the... Ha ha... at the though of it! Ga ha ha ha ha!!" Revya glared at Danette as she continued to laugh. Gig didn't seem to be paying attention.

"I'LL KICK YOU SO HARD, YOU'LL NEVER BE MILKED AGAIN!! NO MAN COW WOULD EVER TOUCH YOU!! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!! YOU'LL GROW UP A LONELY, FAT, PIECE OF WRINKLY STUPID BEEF!!"

"Ha ha ha ha, oh... Oh... It hurts... ha ha ha, my sides.. they hurt..." Danette continued laughing. "Y-you're such a jerk... ha ha... Gig... Why... Ha ha... Why're you so angry...? Ha ha ha..."

Revya continued glaring at Danette. "Danette, just who did you send it to...?" Danette attempted to halt her laughed to answer the question, breathing hard to calm herself.

"Haah... Oh... Uh, yeah. When I said everyone, I pretty much meant everyone. Alexemia and the people at the Nereid Palace, The Good Day Gang, Endorph and Euphoria, Christophe and Vitali, Levin... Oh, I still have to send it to Sluggo and that Diness kid! Oh, and the guy to marry you guys _has _to be the sepp priest from the desert!" Her face brightened up again.

"No. No. NO. NO!! HELL NO!! LET ME FUCKING GO YOU PIECE OF MOTHERFU-" Gig sighed, letting his arms and legs fall to his side. "Uuuuugh..."

Revya looked at Gig. "... Gig?"

Virtuous stepped closer to the three as the scepter in her hand disappeared, emitting a black aura. "Don't worry. I just removed the energy within his body, leaving just enough to keep him conscious." Gig looked up tiredly at Virtuous from Grunzford's grasp.

"Vir... Virtuous... You... You foul... Old... Pruney... Bitchy... Hag..." Gig mumured quietly. "I'll... I'll get you for this..."

"Don't worry, Gig. Your energy should come back to you momentarily." Virtuous turned her gaze to Danette. "Danette."

Danette gulped. _I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't think I'd be found out so soon. Oh, she's going to make me fix this problem... And I'd obey obediently like a dog! _Danette thought in worry. _Maybe if I had gotten help from somebody... Oh, what does it matter now?_

"Uh, yes, Lady Virtuous?" Danette said, clicking her hooves against the rocky floor.

"I'd like you to continue with Revya and Gig's wedding plans." Revya and Gig immediately shot a look at Virtuous, with Gig's particularly menacing.

"I understand, Lady Virtuous... Wait, whaaaaaaat?" Danette backed off slightly. Things began looking up for her spur-of-the-moment plan.

"Lady Virtuous, why...?" Revya trailed off, a look of surprise clearly on her face.

"_Yeah, Lady Virtuous," _Gig said in a mocking tone. "Why?!" Gig had regain some of his lost energy already, though, his eyes were drooping as if he were to fall asleep at any moment. Virtuous looked at the two apathetically, then turned her attention back to Danette.

"You said you needed to send a letter to Queen Diness of Orviska, and somebody to marry the two?" Virtuous asked. Revya raised an eyebrow while Gig grew more irritated, and losing more energy.

"H-hey! Virtubitch! Don't act like we don't exist! HEY!" Gig called out.

"Huh? Yeah, that's right. I already know someone who'd probably do it."

"Hey! You buttholes! HEY!" Gig was gaining his energy fast.

"Hm, if it's a wedding, I suppose you were planning on something big. How are you going to pay for it?" Virtuous put a hand to her chin.

"Nobody's paying anybody shit! Shut up!" Gig continued his arm and leg flailing.

"Oh... Well, you see, I was kinda hoping that maybe the Christophe guy or Diness girl could. I figure the Diness girl since I forgot to ask in Christophe's letter if he could fund it."

"I see. Where will it be taking place?" Virtuous still held her hand to her chin.

"Up my friggin' ass!" Gig called out once again. Grunzford pulled back slowly as not to disturb Danette and Virtuous' conversation.

"Not sure yet. Even in the letters I wrote we're still finding a place." Danette raised her arms in an 'oh well' gesture.

"We'll worry about that when necessary. I'll take care of it." Virtuous let go of her pose.

"Ooh, Lady Virtuous! Thank you so much!"

Revya looked at Danette. "What're you so thankful for? You're pretty much forcing me to get married to Gig. Lady Virtuous, why're you helping Danette?"

Revya was ignored. "Think nothing of it, Danette. Now, I assume who you chose somebody to take care of food?" Virtuous smiled at Danette.

Danette returned the smile with a toothy grin. "But of course. I sent a letter to Vitali asking if he would be the caterer, and I hope to ask Vangogh for hotpods when I send the letters to Orviska." "Hotpods" caught Gig's attention.

"Hotpods?" Gig called out, his face humorously expressionless as he looked up.

Virtuous nodded in approval. "I guess that takes care of everything for the meantime. Danette, I was hoping you could start the preparations as soon as possible..."

"Oh, don't worry! I'll get started now! Not just for you Lady Virtuous!" She pointed out to Gig and Revya. "But for Gig, Revya, and their soon-to-be lifelong happiness! Ha ha!" She galloped out of the room while Gig growled under his breath. Virtuous approached where Revya, Gig and Grunzford stood.

"Grunzford, you can put Gig down now." Virtuous closed her eyes calmly. Grunzford did so, as Gig stretched and moved his arms around.

"You... You got quite the grip there, huh, big guy?" Gig stated, annoyed. "The first thing you do when you finally come back here is just hold me from killing the stupid cow. Really. _Thanks."_ He added sarcastically.

"Grunzford, could I ask that you leave for the moment? I'd like to speak with Revya and Gig." Virtuous looked at Grunzford calmly.

Grunzford nodded. "Of course, Lady Virtuous. I'll speak with you later then."

"Of course." Virtuous turned her attention to Gig and Revya, who were standing right next to each other, and she smiled cheerfully Grunzford closed Virtuous' door as he left.

"Ha ha ha. Look at you. As soon as everybody else is gone, you're together again."

Revya scratched the back of her head and smiled. "Yeah, well..."

"Yeah? You're point?" Gig smirked, still annoyed.

"This is exactly one of the reasons you two should get married." Virtuous walked closer to them.

"Yeah, about that. I'm not doing it." Gig narrowed his eyes at Virtuous.

"And why not?"

"Heh. You think I wanna be bound for the rest of my life to some chick?" Revya's expression showed she was slightly hurt.

"But this isn't "some chick", Gig. It's Revya." Virtuous pointed out. Gig looked over to Revya.

"H-hey, what's with the face?"

"Revya," Virtuous asked, "how do you feel about Gig?" Revya looked up at Virtuous, puzzled. Gig glared at Virtuous.

"What kind of question is _that_?! Besides, we already know who she _feels_ about me." Gig put his hands into his pockets, rolling his eyes. "We all remember that from last time. Good, God." Revya smiled sadly at Gig.

Virtuous laughed. "Hmhm. Yes, the time you two were 'forced together' again. That was about a year ago."

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me."

"In any case, Gig. Are you sure you don't want to get married with Revya? Absolutely sure?"

"You can bet your old crow's feet," Revya sighed, which caught Gig's attention. "What? Aw, I see. You _want _me to marry you, don't you? Heheh."

Revya looked away from him, afraid she may have been blushing. "Well, no, but..."

Gig laughed. "Ha ha ha ha! Sorry, kid. Even though we are soulmates and all, I'm just not interested in marrying anyone. Not even you."

Revya sighed. She didn't know what to make of the situation and said nothing.

"Well..." Virtuous interrupted. "I guess I have to find someone else that can marry Revya." Two pairs of wide eyes flashed to Virtuous face.

"What? But, Lady Virtuous...?" Revya looked at Virtuous in even more puzzlement. "Lady Virtuous, I don't understand. If Gig doesn't have to get married to me... Why do I have to..."

Virtuous put a hand on Revya's shoulder. "Revya, I am going to die not too long after a month. This body's gone through all it can take. Therefore, I will no longer be here, and my soul will go through the reincarnation process as it should. But this world still needs a Master of Life. I was hoping that..." With all this being told to her, Revya looked into Virtuous' eyes, trying to put everything together.

"?! Virtuous, you're really not thinking of making her a Master of Life, are you?!" Gig exclaimed at Virtuous. "Is that even possible?"

Virtuous set her hand down from Revya's shoulder. "This world is still in need of a Master of Death, as well. Haephnes all by herself has been taking care of this planet, just like Layna has been of Drazil. Before I go, I need to give the last of my power away to two people to become the Masters."

"But, Lady Virtuous... Why me?" Revya shook her head, confused at all the information heading her way.

"Revya, I wanted you to specifically to play the role as Master of Life. Whether or not Gig would marry you, I have the most trust in you to do this. I feel that you fit the role as Master of Life the best" Virtuous smiled sadly at Revya.

"Then why do I need to get married?" This is what confounded Revya the most.

"Marriage is required in the ritual for transferring my powers. After the marriage, I will place a seal on your's and your partner's back in the form of a sort of tattoo. I can then transfer my powers to make you and another person Master of Life and Master of Death accordingly."

"I get it. So you were planning to make me Master of Death if I had married her? Heheh. And not only that, make her the Master of Life! Smooth, Virtuous." Gig smiled mockingly. "And you're doing this because you're gonna die soon, and the poor hag up there has to take care of this world by herself. But wait! Let me guess. You wanted to do something to help Layna there on Drazil. You wanted the two masters to take care of that when you're gone."

"... That is was I intended." Virtuous sad smile disappeared.

"So you were planning on _using_ her, then?" Gig looked over to Revya. "Doesn't that just piss you off, kid?"

"I guess not," She said plainly.

"Aw, come on. Really?" Gig asked surprised.

"Well... It's Lady Virtuous' last wish. Lady Virtuous, it seems like you always know what's best for the world. I mean, you knew what you were doing from before I was ever even in this world. And it's... The least I could do for you, since you did raise me." Revya kept a straight face and tone. "Even if I'm going to be used again, I guess this is the best I can do to help the world again."

Virtuous face was saddened. "Revya..."

"I understand, Lady Virtuous." Revya smiled up at Virtuous. "It's just a feeling, but I don't think Danette would have been happy with me if I didn't do this."

"Yeah, she's a mamma's girl when it comes to Virtuous here," Gig added.

Virtuous tried to compose herself from her guilt. "So it's settled then." Virtuous smiled mischievously to her self. "Revya, since Gig doesn't doesn't wish to do this, who do you choose to marry?"

Revya wondered why Virtuous would let her choose. She figured that not everybody could just be a Master of Death. She glanced at Gig. "I don't know. I don't want to marry anyone who doesn't wish to marry me them self... But I suppose maybe Levin or Vitali if they'd like to. Maybe Galahad..." At this point Gig blew his top again, all his energy coming back to him.

"Hell no. HELL NO." Gig grabbed Revya's arms forcing her to look at him. Revya's eyes grew wide in surprise as she looked up at him. "Do you think I, as your _soulmate_, would ever DREAM of you marrying those three jackasses?! Get with the freaking program! No way would I let you marry that wimpy ass excuse for a knight Galahad. Or the stupid ninja chef Vitali, who won't even FEED me! That bastard... And no way in Heaphnes, Drazil, Heaven, Hell and the freaking UNIVERSE would I ever let you marry that stupid ass man cow, god knows how _he _came back. Not only that, I will NEVER let ANY of those freaks become Masters of Death. Knowing them, _especially_ the man cow, they'd screw up this world's whole death system. The world'll be in deep shit." Revya felt her face redden. Damn.

Virtuous laughed at Gig. "My, Gig. I never knew you were so passionate."

"Damn straight! And most of all! I would never, never, never, EVER, let ANY of them sleep with her, touch her, or freaking sex her up!"

Revya broke from from Gig's hold. "God, Gig! Do you have to say that?! Even if I did marry them, what makes you think I'd ever..." Revya's face turned a bright red, which made her embarrassed.

"What kind of a marriage is marriage without touching and sex?! It's not natural! You and one of those losers would have been bound to do it if I let you get married! And yes! I have to say it! Because I can't stand the freaking idea of somebody sexing you up! It's like..." Gig struggled to find the words. "I-it's like they sexed ME up! Oh, heeeeeeeeeeell no!!" Revya covered her red face, and analyzed all he said in her head.

"So then, Gig. You have decide to marry Revya then? And to become the Master of Death, as she becomes the Master of Life?" Virtuous looked at him seriously.

"No shit. If it means she's not gonna end up with some jerkwad loser, then yeah. I'll marry my _soulmate_ Revya here." Gig grabbed Revya by the waist and pulled her close to him. Revya's face still remained red. "And I'll become the Master of Death. Not like that's anything new."

Revya nodded, her face determined. "And I'll become the Master of Life."

Virtuous looked at the two as Gig held Revya close to his side. Gig smirked and Revya smiled pleasantly. Virtuous closed her eyes and smiled to herself, and turned to leave the room, her back turned to the couple. "I trust you two."

For whatever reason, the image of Gig and Revya close together wouldn't leave her mind.

* * *

**A note to the people that have already read this chapter of Soulmates:**

**I edited Chapter 1 of Soulmates mainly for my benefit. Aside changing some sentences (they're still awkwardly worded, I bet), I've changed some notable things in this chapter, and all you need to know is: **

**1) Vitali is not going to be paired with Revya anymore. I removed any hints of VitalixRevya that was previously in this chapter.**

**2) Nobody makes mention of "Revya being the hero" and "Gig being the douchebag that tried to destroy the world" in relation to them as a couple. It's now "Revya's a nice girl" and "Gig's a douchebag". Generally speaking. **

**3) I changed Revya's short speech to Virtuous about accepting her fate to become the Master of Life. In the ending, Revya does _not _cry for Virtuous when she finds out she's going to die. Although, any insight on how she feels about her dying isn't revealed. If it matters, I removed instances of Revya stuttering. I took out some parts where Revya blushes, but not all of them.**

**I think that's it. Also, I took any critique I got for the first chapter and tried to improve this chapter. Still, I don't think there's much of a difference... I think people noted that the parts featuring the other characters were too long, but as I edited, I really wanted to leave it alone. Keeping characters in character is always a worry of mine, so when I found that I portrayed everyone fairly well, I didn't want to get rid of much. Sorry. **


	2. Not Well! 29 Days 'Till You're Married!

"Ssssssstrike!" Danette dashed forward, pausing before a small rock on the ground, and with all the force in her sepp leg, kicked the rock high into the air. She squinted her eyes as the rock flew into the view of the sun and out of sight. The only sound in the air were the birds and the slight wind blowing against the trees.

"Laaaaaaaame." Gig bellowed out. Walking past Danette with Revya at his side. Danette looked at Gig angrily.

"Oooooh, yeeeeeeeeeah?!" She pointed at him, and Gig stopped walking along with Revya, who looked behind to where they had walked.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeah." Gig's eyes narrowed at Danette.

"Ooooooooooooh, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah?" Danette crossed her arms.

"... Yeah."

"Fine! Lets see you do better!" She walked up to him and began poking his chest. "Go ahead, go ahead! Be a man! Show me what you got!"

"What's kicking stupid rocks have anything to deal with being a man?" Gig flicked her poking finger away and began knocking on her head. "Only a stupid cow would ever want to do something as pointless as kicking rocks. Seriously. Kicking. _Rocks._" Gig knocked on her head with more force than previously, sending her staggering back.

"Ha ha ha! I get it! You're a pig!" Danette put her hands on her hips and began laughing.

"... What?" Gig narrowed his eyes at her once again.

Danette only continued laughing. "You're a pig! You're too pig to kick rocks, cause yer afraid that you can't kick rocks farther than me!" Gig and Revya gazed at Danette.

"Danette, you mean chicken." Revya facepalmed.

"What?" Danette froze her laughing-hands-on-hips pose.

"You mean to call Gig a 'chicken', not a pig." Revya sighed.

"Stupid cow..." Gig muttered to himself.

"Whaaaaat? But... But that doesn't make sense! I don't get it. Aren't pigs cowardly?" Danette scratched her head.

"Maybe, but pigs are typically associated with eating a lot of food. Chickens are more known as being scared most of the time." Revya once again looked in the opposite direction.

"Huh? Chickens being scared? Are you sure?"

"What the hell, you're analyzing freaking farm animals!" Gig brought his head back, as if tired out."If memory isn't her problem, then it's only pure stupidity. God."

"I still don't get it..." Danette turned and look the same direction Revya was watching. "Hey, finally. Lady Virtuous! Hey!"

Gig walked closer to the girls. "Took the hag long enough." Virtuous neared the three, walking leisurely.

"You know, Gig, your insults seem... not so insulting as they usually are." Danette then turned her attention back to Virtuous and waved.

"What?" Gig stared with a normal angry look on his face as Virtuous ever so slowly approached.

Revya turned to look at Gig's face. "I think Danette's right."

"What?" Gig asked again.

"Your insults aren't as original and... Well, insulting as they used to be." Danette shook her head.

Gig put his hands in his pocket casually and said nothing.

"I mean, if you tried to insult a little girl or something, she wouldn't cry." Danette shook her head in disappointment. "She'd stare at you like you were weird and walk away. It's almost... Well depressing."

"That's odd for you, Danette. Do you miss Gig's insults?" Revya asked. Gig just grumbled in response.

"Huh?! Wait, what?! Huh?! I don't..." Danette pondered a moment. "Ah, okay. Maybe I _do._ Only because I'm so used to it and I always expected them! It's like... It's like when you get a new weapon."

Revya raised an eyebrow. "How's Gig being insult-less like getting a new weapon...?"

"When you get a brand new weapon, it's so nice, and awesome, and refreshing! Still, you can't help but miss your old weapon." Danette traced her finger from her eye and down her cheek, imitating a tear dropping.

"... Is that how you feel? About your weapons?"

"What are you three talking about? It seems like you're deep in conversation. Ha ha ha." Virtuous at last appeared caught up to the trio.

"About how Danette gets emotionally attached to items." Revya explained.

"Well, right now we were talking about that. But before we were talking about how Gig's lost his 'jerky' edge." Danette said.

"The conversation certainly took a large turn. Hmhm." Virtuous chuckled. "So, what's this about Gig losing his edge?" All eyes turned to Gig, who was looking angrily and bored up at the sky, hands in pockets, and foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

"Gig's hasn't been as big a jerk lately." Revya and Danette responded in unison. Gig seemed to ignore them.

"I mean, he tries to throw insults, but it's like he launches those insults... But they fall, failing miserably as they land to the ground." Danette raised her shoulders.

_Stop with the metaphors Danette... _Revya smiled weakly at Danette.

"Hm. And what could be the cause of this behavior, I wonder?" Virtuous made a slight frown as Danette and Revya shrugged their shoulders.

"Light bulb!" Danette called out, lifting a finger.

"Hm?" Everyone began walking together again.

"I know why Gig is acting like a cat on a rainy day!" Danette closed her eyes and nodded, as if impressed with herself. Gig turned slightly to glare at Danette. Revya eyed Danette suspiciously.

"And... Why is that?" Revya asked. _Danette, the metaphors... _

Danette laughed a quiet, mischievous laugh. "But it can only be because..." Danette smirked at Gig as his glare intensified. She lifted her finger in the air with a _whoosh_ sound, then shifted her hands into a pose making a heart.

"Gig's getting married to Revya! And he thinks aaaaaaaaaall his freedom is gonna be taken up by marriage!" Revya let her head drop a Danette said this, her feelings a little down now. "It has to be the reason! Gig started acting like this ever since they were... Heheh... _Engaged_!" Revya had a feeling she would say something like this... Nice emphasis on "engaged", Danette. It was only a matter of time before the thought of marriage would be brought up again. Gig then stopped walking, causing the rest to stop and turn to look at him.

"Will you just get the hell out of here?!" Gig yelled out extremely loud, his voice echoing throughout the area. Gig glared at Danette ever so fiercely. Danette was taken aback, her arms in front of her as if to defend herself from his insult. Revya stared curious at Gig along with Virtuous.

"..." Danette let her arms drop to her side and put her head down in shame. "Are you _that_ mad at me...?" She looked back at Gig furious and crossed her arms.

"Danette, Gig didn't mean that." Revya reached over to Danette and tried to console her, as she said nothing.

"Gig, Is something wrong? You seem so... Irritated. More than I've ever seen you." Virtuous showed a genuine concern for the once-was-soon-to-be-once-again Master of Death.

"Why do _you_ care? Guuuh..." Gig rubbed both hands on his forehead. "Dammit..."

"Gig, you really don't seem well. Really. You're not sick are you?" Revya turned away from Danette as Virtuous tried to make Danette feel better. Revya reached over to Gig and lightly patted him on his shoulder.

Gig didn't respond as he hunched his back and looked down to the ground, his face for the first time had a slight hint of a sad pain. Worry grew in Revya when she saw his face.

"Do you want to head back to the Hidden Village, Gig?" Virtuous asked. "You don't look well at all."

Danette threw her arms straight to her side, her hands in angry fists. "Gig, you're such a jackass!" She yelled out. Gig held his position as if he didn't hear her. Danette took a moment to breathe and calm herself. "Whatever. Hey. I'm gonna run over to Muku Village where Father Valerio is. See you later, Lady Virtuous, Revya."

"Um, later." Revya said, uncomfortable because of the situation. She and Virtuous waved unenthusiastically.

Danette pulled the bottom eyelid down with her finger and stuck her tounge out at Gig before dashing away, clouds of dust trailing behind her.

Revya patted Gig's shoulder again. "... Gig?" Revya's worry grew increasingly fast.

Gig grabbed Revya from behind her knees with one hand and with his other hand supported her back, carrying her wedding style. Gig lifted his face, showing an arrogant expression familiar to Virtuous and Revya. Revya let him carry her in shock. "Gig, what're you...?!" Gig flashed his white teeth, and begun spinning in around in circles, Revya still in his arms. She desperately wrapper her arms around his neck to keep from falling.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Man, I just suddenly feel so... So... SO GOOD!! Ha ha ha!!" Gig spun a few more times before stopping right in front of Virtuous, surprise on her face. Revya was completely dumbfounded by Gig's sudden change in mood and by his uncharacteristic gesture, leaving her speechless.

"Okay, _Lady Virtuous._" He said mockingly. "I have a set of questions for... You guessed it, _YOU_!! Ha ha ha!!" Revya looked up at him with a look of bewilderment. Gig spoke in a light, happy announcer tone, contrary to his normally lower and somewhat gruff voice. "Okay, Virtuous, fiiiiiirst question! Me and the kid here need to get married in order to perform a ritual to become the Masters of Life and Death! How is that you and I, as Vigilance, were the Master of Life and Death, but didn't need to go through something as trivial as, God forbid, _marriage_?! Ten seconds!" Revya found her self wondering about that herself as Gig brought it up.

"That's because Vigilance and I were born as Gods. We were given our powers by birth. But you and Revya are both mortal. At least, Gig, you're _now _a mortal. To give a mortal the power of the Gods... The only way obtain such power would be by transfer of powers or birth of Gods." Virtuous answered with a straight face.

"Wait, now I'm confused, Lady Virtuous." Revya still clung to Gig, though was oddly relaxed now.

"No, no! The great amazing announcer Gig is asking the questions here." Gig then threw Revya in the air from his arms and caught her.

"H-hey! Don't do that Gig! You could drop me!"

"Nuuuuuuuumber two! Question numbah two! How do the Gods have babies?! 10 seconds!"

"Okay, I don't need to know that." Revya shook her head. "Lady Virtuous, please don't answer that."

"Just like most of the species on Haephnes do, Gig. Shouldn't you know that?" Virtuous looked at Gig with a peculiar look.

"Oooooooooh, Virtuous! And just how would _you _know Gods have babies just like humans and other species and shit?! Ha ha ha ha! That's diiiiiiirty, Virtuous. Especially for you! Ga ha ha ha ha! Dirty dirty dirty!" Virtuous remained quiet as Gig teased.

Revya poked his head, which momentarily stopped his laughing. "Gig, you're not sane, are you? You're just..."

Gig's original voice returned to him. "Hey, I was asking those questions for your sake. I know on the inside it was just gnawing you. Soulmates, and all, yeah? Heheh."

"Gig, maybe you're just weird..." Revya stated, somewhat relieved Gig was acting normal again.

"Well, Gig, it seems you're more than better now. What happened?" Virtuous asked.

"Hell, like I know." Gig looked down at Revya, still in his arms. "Do you want me to carry you all the way to Orviska like this? I don't mind. Heheh."

Revya said nothing.

"Oh, I get it. Fine! I try to be... What's the disgusting word? Oh yeah. I try to be _romantic _with you, but you just reject me! Fine! All righty then! I understand!" Gig let Revya fall to the floor, making a loud thud to the ground.

"Oooow... Gig!" Revya rubbed her aching butt.

"Oh, _Gig_!" He mimicked. "Why'd you drop me on the floor like that? Don't you know I have a sensitive ass, Gig? I mean you know me _so_ well and all! Ha ha ha ha!" Gig laughed.

"That just sound really perverted."

"Me?" Gig put a hand over his chest in mock disbelief. "Perverted? Ha ha ha ha, of course not!"

Virtuous expression seemed detached as she carefully watched Gig. "We should hurry along now, don't you think, you two?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Gig put his hands in his pockets and strolled passed Revya on the ground. Virtuous followed as Revya quickly picked herself up and caught up, slapping Gig's back. "Hey, what's that for? Oh. Dropping you on your precious ass right? Fine, _sorry._ I'm _so _sorry, kid. _Please. _I _beg _for your forgiveness. Please, _forgive _me for dropping you. That was cruel and _oh so_ wrong of me to do so as you fiance. Forgive me as I bow to your feet, future wife. Heheh."

"... I sorta wish you went back to the Hidden Village, Gig..." Revya stated irritated while Gig ignored her.

"You two don't seem to be getting along at the moment. Why not try making up before reach Orviska, hm?" Virtuous looked at the two happily.

"Hey, wait... Why are we going there, again?" Gig asked.

Revya sighed. It was a simple answer.

* * *

"I cannot express the joy I feel knowing you two, Revya and Gig, are going to have your wedding here in Orviska!" Diness clasped her hands together with joy as she stood from her thrown.

"Oh, we feel just the same." Gig laughed at his own comment.

Odie was by Diness' side with his hands on his hips in triumph and without his over sized mask. "Ha ha ha, I KNEW you two were to be married one day! I could tell by that strong bond you had! It's fate, I must say!"

"Huh?" Revya said in monotone.

"You _knew _we would get married? Sounds like total bullshit to me! I bet the idea that I would be reincarnated into my own body never even occurredto you, much less marriage with her." Gig smiled smugly at Odie while Revya sighed.

"Huh? Revya? Is something the matter?" Odie asked. "Aren't you happy that you are going to get married?"

"It's nothing it's just that... Gig, you really need to apologize to Danette." Revya quickly changed her attention to Gig.

"Is that what's buggin' you? And, uh, no. I'm not apologizing to anyone. Why should I apologize to her anyway? She deserves what she got for pissin' me off earlier." Gig shrugged. "And have I ever come off as the apologetic type? Seriously."

"You yelled at her, Gig. She must've taken it harshly."

"I've said worse things."

"I think not."

"... I'm still not apologizing to the cow."

"Gig..."

"You two need to consider making up soon. Look at you arguing... You're not even married yet!" Diness accused teasingly.

"Okay, who asked for your opinion, munchkin?" Gig retorted.

"Gig, quite being so rude! Apologize to Diness now!" Revya crossed her arms.

"What? Are you gonna make me apologize to everyone I sass?"

"If it'll straighten you out."

Gig's frustration clearly showed as he looked at Revya and then to Diness. "Ugh, fine. Don't pop your bra off. Hey, munchkin, _sorry_."

Diness smiled awkwardly. "I never expected Gig to ask for apologies... At least seriously."

"... That's... Better than nothing I suppose..." Revya put a hand to her chin. "Oh, and when Danette gets back, you have to apologize to her, too."

"What, seriously?! Fine, fine. Anything for _you._" Gig added sarcastically.

"Ah, I see, Revya. Disciplining your soon-to-be husband?" Odie stated, amused.

"Did you just say she's disciplining me...?!"

"In any case, Queen Diness." Virtuous finally spoke. "Even though we've planned to have their wedding here, we were hoping you would be... our _patron, _you could say, for the wedding." Virtuous stepped forward.

"Oh, my. I see..." Diness put a finger to her lip thoughtfully. "We can't spend our money so fleetingly, as we have a country to think about..."

"We can understand if you do not wish to." Virtuous stated indifferent. "I feel it foolish to ask a young queen to pay for a wedding, but..."

"What do you think, Odie?" Diness looked over to Odie.

"Hmm... Why don't we make a deal? To make it fair." Odie suggested.

"Brilliant! Like a trade." Diness nodded. "Okay then. You do something for me, and I'll be glad to pay for the wedding."

"What would you like us to do for you?" Virtuous asked.

"Something cliche, I'm sure." Gig said.

"Like... Searching for a very rare item?" Revya added.

"That's what I'm betting on."

Diness was surprised. "Oh... Well, that's what I was going to ask you to do."

"A real shocker, am I right?"

"I was going to ask if you can find the rare Blue Feather."

Virtuous nodded. "A rare item indeed."

"Does it do anything special or something?" Revya asked.

"Not in particular. It's just... rare. The bird _itself_ is pretty much all the worth. So I guess even a measly feather is enough to drag in the moolah." Gig answered. "So, what? The little queenie here needs more money or something? Putting it on display as some artifact at a museum?"

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose why we are in need of the Blue Feather." Diness told them. "But as I said. If you can find the Blue Feather and return it to me, I will be more than glad to pay for your wedding."

Gig sighed. "I guess we have no choice then. Geez."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're willing!" Diness said happily.

"S'long as you cough up the dough."

"For the wedding." Revya added.

"For the _hotpods_." Gig corrected.

"You're not serious."

Gig ignored her. "Anyway, where do we find this supposedly rare Blue Feather?"

"Well," Odie said, "We don't know exactly _where _the Blue Feather is. But there has been sightings of a blue bird flying over the Yuga Mountains. If the legends of this ancient bird hold true, one feather should have fallen off the birds wings somewhere. And hopefully that somewhere would be where it flew over."

"Yuga Mountains." Gig and Revya said in unison.

"Oh, golly, gee, wiz! I just can't wait to go back there again! Psssh." Gig grew irritated at the reminder of the incident at the Yuga Mountains.

Revya sighed. "As long as we don't touch the tombstone again, we'll be fine."

"You two should start heading there then. The Yuga Mountains are back near the Hidden Village." Virtuous reminded.

"We have to walk all the way back...?" Revya said irritated.

Gig threw his head back. "Oh, Goddammit."

"Ah, Odie, why don't you go along with them?" Diness asked.

"Why, of course, your Highness!" Odie said with energy. "I'll make sure they retrieve the Blue Feather safely! And that Gig does nothing... Inappropriate to Revya!"

"Hm?" Revya said, not paying attention.

"Ha ha ha! Man, your image of me must be really screwed over!" Gig took amusement from Odie's statement. "I may be a jackass, but have I ever given the impression that I'm a psycho pervert or something?"

"You never know how somebody such as yourself can turn out to be." Odie stated simply.

"Can we just go?" Revya turned around and headed towards the exit of the room. Odie followed, along with Gig, until Gig slowed his walk and held his head with one hand. Revya and Odie turned to look at him. "Gig?"

He quickly recovered and caught up with them without a word.

* * *

**This chapter was edited, but I didn't really change anything notable. I did keep in mind, again, any critiques I received. **


	3. Searching! 28 Days 'Till You're Married!

"... Here we are," Revya said warily. At the foot of the mountain, Revya, along with Gig and Odie, craned their necks and looked at the giant land form. The Yuga Mountains. Clouds floated slowly above the rock formation, hiding the dazzling light from the sun once in awhile from the earth, creating a temporary shade. Revya scratched her head, annoyed of the sudden heat the had taken over the previously moderate temperatures of the area. She felt sticky.

"Yeah," Gig said simply. He, too, grew perturbed from the heat. He looked over to Odie, who seemed to be quite fine, despite being dressed in his Dracon robes and mask, which covered literally his whole body. The only skin visible were his fingers. "Hey, Sluggo. Aren't you hot in those rags? It's hotter than holy hell out here."

"Ha ha ha ha, of course I am!" Odie just crossed his arms in what Gig assumed to be resilience in extreme heat. "But, I will not lot some hot weather bring me down! This heat doesn't stand a chance against me! ...Huuh," Odie made a quiet exhaling sound behind his mask.

Odie's enthusiasm irritated Gig a little. "Ugh, whatever dude. Just looking at you make me tired."

"Shall we get started, then?" Revya sighed. As if looking for something that is claimed to be extremely rare wasn't enough, they would have to go looking for it on the dreaded mountain. Well, dreaded to Revya and Gig. After all, who could forget the little incident that had taken place here? The fact that they had to walk all the way back from Orviska didn't help their mood.

"Where exactly do we start? It's a whole mountain," Gig took his forearm and wiped it against his head wet from sweat. "Dammit, it's hot!"

"The Blue Feather could have fallen anyway around this area," Odie explained, he himself cringing slightly at the thought of looking for something in an area quite large.

"Are you serious? All this trouble for a measly feather?!" Gig groaned loudly, kicking a nearby stone. Revya examined Gig carefully with an unreadable expression, which he quickly noticed. "Okay, this wouldn't be so bad if we knew exactly _why _we're looking for this stupid feather. And this retarded heat..." Gig silently added.

"You're looking for the Blue Feather because if you return one to Her Majesty, she'll pay all the expenses of your wedding," Odie said as if it is obvious.

"Yeah, I kind of already knew that. I meant what does the little teenybopper want with the bird feather anyway?"

"Is that what's bothering you?" Revya asked.

"Yes, that's what's bothering me," Gig said, impatience clearly in his voice. "Looking for the feather just seems entirely pointless if we don't know what she wants it for. Unless there's a damn good reason for it, I don't feel like looking for it. And _then _there's the fact that it's a feather. _A feather._ Do you know how stupid that sounds? Hey, everybody! Who wants to waste time? Ooh ooh, me, I do, I do! Well, why don't we go look for a feather in the smoldering heat? ALL RIGHT!"

Revya nodded to herself, silently agreeing with Gig. There's just no motivation to search for something as trivial as a feather. At least, it feels that way. And this feather is all but ordinary.

"On the bright side," Odie said, "think of it as being the first in so long to find a Blue Feather. That makes it worthwhile, right?"

"Psh, why would anyway give a shit about that? I know I wouldn't."

"Well, like Odie said," Revya meekly reminded, "it pays for the wedding. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"Not really," Gig said unconsciously.

...

"So Odie, tell me about the Blue Feather," Revya said too quickly. Gig's indifference jabbed into her feelings, as she attempted to change the subject. Gig didn't appear to notice.

"Ah, I'll gladly do so while we search," Odie started walking up a trail of the mountain littered with rocks as Revya and Gig, Gig particularly unwillingly, followed. "I'm sure Gig is most excited to learn about the Blue Feather," Odie said jokingly.

"Oh yeah. Definitely. I'm practically pissing my pants in anticipation," Gig responded, of course, sarcastically. "Hurry, hurry! Before I soil myself."

* * *

"Marry Revya and Gig?" Priest Valerio had his eyebrows raised in surprise. He put a hand to his chin and looked away from Danette. The inside of the church was illuminated by the sunlight that penetrated the dirty windows and the faint glow of candles on tall candelabra which stood in rows. The church was silent and large, so any sound made echoed noticeably.

"That's right," Danette seems to have gotten over Gig's outburst. She put a hand to her stomach which hurt from running too far, for too long, and without rest. She tried breathing steady to catch her breath. "I know, this seems a little sudden... Heh heh. Call it last minute."

Valerio looked up. "And Gig is... That male voice that emanated from that young woman? Revya, was it?"

Danette nodded. "Yup, that's Revya. And Gig's, of course, the irritating voice."

"Ah, yes. How he is?"

"Well, he's got his own body now, apparently."

"How did that happen now? Through reincarnation?"

"You betcha. It's a long story really," Danette made a mental note to explain later. "But yeah. He's got his own body, and he's still an excruciating bastard, if not even more," Danette shrugged with a sigh.

"Did something happen? You seem frustrated... And tired, of course," Valerio gestured for Danette to sit in the front-row pew, to which she took.

"Well... He kind of yelled at me earlier, so I'm a little put off at the moment," Danette put a hand over her face. Danette shook her head as her thoughts began to wander. "But anyway, lets get not off track. So, will you marry the two? The wedding will be in... Oh, about a month in Orviska."

"By the Gods of Apis, I'd be more than willingly to. It's an honor," Valerio said slowly.

"Ha ha ha, really? Thanks, Father Valerio!"

"No thanks are needed. The people and I here are still very grateful to you and your friends protecting our humble village, so it's the least I can do," Valerio smiled. "And you and that Levin had even stayed behind awhile and watched over us."

"Oh, that was nothing. The least we could've done, really," Valerio examined Danette as she sat there casually, her eyes glancing all around the church and studying the architecture. "Man, that Gig..." Danette said quietly to herself.

"You don't appear to like Gig very much, do you, Danette?"

"Huh? I don't like Gig?" Danette looked up at Valerio. "Well, that's not far from the truth. I do think he's a conceited jerk," she said, aloof.

"And that... Revya. She's your best friend?"

"Of course," Danette said without hesitation. "She's totally useless without me to watch over her! She seems like she's always just going with the flow. Always carefree, but not totally unconcerned. I have to give her a push in the right direction sometimes," Valerio found it a little amusing how much she was talking about Revya. "She's lucky to have me around, you know? I mean, what would she do without me?"

Valerio put his hands behind him, and looked out the windows high on the walls. "That is quite the interesting sentiment. Revya is very important to you, I see, and I assume she feels the same. But you don't like Gig so very much."

"Yeah, but I don't see what's so interesting about it."

"One of the most important people to you is getting married to someone you don't like very much. Though, it appears that you fully support this marriage, as you've come to me personally and asked me to marry them. I assume you do this all on your will too."

Danette smiled stupidly at herself. "W-well, you assume too much!"

"Am I wrong?"

"No..." Danette admitted. "But I don't hate Gig as much as I lead on!" Danette explained, embarrassed at the irony. "He just got me mad today is all. Or I got him mad..."

"I see. That's normal among friends. People's lives are not conflict-free, after all. Even in friendships. It's normal."

"Huh? Gig, my friend?" Danette laughed inwardly at the thought.

"Is he not?"

"Well... I guess you're right. If he weren't, I would never had set him and Revya up to marry..."

"You are the reason the two are to be wed?"

Danette mentally slapped herself. Valerio is catching all these points she didn't notice."Heh heh, uh, yeah...?"

"Why would you..." Valerio trailed off.

"Ah, heh. Well, it started on a whim really, and I just got started immediately," Danette smiled pitifully. "I didn't know where I was going to go with it, but I did. Then it got serious, and the two really _are _going to get married," Valerio's sudden chuckles echoed in the church as he heard Danette flood her sentences quickly. Danette furrowed her eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

"Ha ha ha, I'm sorry, forgive me. I find the whole situation... amusing. But it shows how good of a friend you truly are."

"A good friend?"

"Your whimsical idea, to get Revya and Gig to marry. Why would you think it's a good idea in the first place?"

"Because they're perfect for each other! It's so obvious, I'm sure everyone who walks near the two together thinks the same. In a weird way of course, 'cause of Gig being a loudmouth jerk and all..." Danette scratched her head. "Look, Father Valerio. Where are you going with this?"

"Ha ha, nothing but pointing out how good of a friend you are, as I said you are," Valerio turned back to Danette. "Although, if you're aware of this, there's no point in bringing it up."

"Am I aware that I'm a good friend?" Danette looked up to the ceiling in thought. "Seems a little conceited to think that though."

"Yes, maybe a little. But you are a good friend. It seems you want your friends to be happy," Valerio chuckled to himself. "Revya and Gig wouldn't have agreed to marry if they didn't care for each other, even if you got them engaged in the first place. They truly love each other, don't they?"

"Wow. That's a weird way to think of it for me..." Danette looked to the floor, processing "Revya", "Gig", and "Love" all into one equation. "But... I guess... They do."

"Put simply, you only want their happiness."

"... Yeah. Yeah I... guess I do," Danette knew she felt excited at the thought of Revya getting married, but Revya's happiness was the key factor.

"And what about Gig's happiness?"

"Not so much as Revya's, of course. But Gig's my friend, too. So, maybe I want him to be happy too." Danette looked out the window. The sky was slowly turning orange, but it was still bright outside. "I want them to be happy. I never realized... That was the motive behind all this." Danette smiled, flashing her teeth to Valerio. "Thanks, Father Valerio."

"Think nothing of it. Really, my curiosity got the better of me and I felt the need to bring it up," Valerio took a seat beside Danette. "In any case, you said that you and Gig are angry at each other?"

"Yeah... I admit, I _was _kind of being annoying. I was teasing him and Revya about being engaged and all. But he didn't have to yell at me."

"Petty conflicts are always easily solved and forgettable."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll just forget about it the next time I see him anyway."

"Forgive and forget, that's what friendship is."

"But you know... Something doesn't seem quite right with the way Gig reacted. He sounded _really _angry. Not his normal angry. Like, a level of angry I've never seen," Danette raised an eyebrow.

"That's quite strange. I hope he's well," Valerio's face scrunched a little in concern.

"Yeah..."

"Come. Pray with me to the gods in hopes it's only but a passing phase that Gig is going through."

Danette seemed a little reluctant. Danette wasn't an extremely religious person and praying seemed a little... Well, stupid to her. Although, if whatever Gig's going through gets worse, happiness may very well be disturbed. Danette and Valerio clasped their hands. It surely couldn't hurt to pray.

* * *

"It was used to propose for marriage?" Gig asked in disbelief. Gig had his hands in his pockets while looking around for the Blue Feather. With the least amount of possible effort, of course. His "searching" included quick glances around the surrounding area and looking behind rocks. Gig momentarily stopped his lazy search to look at Odie. "Are you kidding me? It's like everything is just making reference to marriage! The world apparently can't get _enough _of marriage! God."

"Coincidence?" Revya asked, expecting no answer.

"Of course, the Blue Feather was rare even in times long ago. Only those of riches could ever possibly afford one. Otherwise, you would have to be lucky to get a Blue Feather," Odie explained.

"You know, this is why I think most people are stupid. They care about shit like that!" Gig announced. "Wasting good money on material crap when that money could easily be used for..."

"Hotpods," Revya completed his sentence

"Exactly!" Gig pointed his finger to her. "See, she gets it! Ha ha ha."

"No, not really. I just knew you'd say that is all," Revya didn't appear too interested in looking for the Blue Feather, either. She, like Gig, only glanced in many direction, looking behind rocks. Though the day was hot, Revya felt a small breeze brush her hair. "Hey, is it possible that if this Blue Feather did happen to fall around this area, couldn't the wind possibly blown it off...?"

Odie waved his hand, brushing off the thought. "What? No, I doubt it. The wind isn't very strong, you know..."

"Odie, get your ass off the mountain and look in the surrounding forest," Gig spoke forcefully. Odie put his hands up in defense.

"W-wait, why should I?!" Odie stuttered.

"Because the kid and I here feel like looking on the mountain for the Blue Feather! If the feather _did _fly off course to the forest, then somebody's gotta look for it. And that somebody is you. Got it memorized?"

"Wait, how do you know Revya wants to search on the mountain?" Revya stood on her place, patiently listening to the conversation.

"Sooooooulmates," Gig reminded with emphasis.

Odie really didn't want to search the forest himself. With the possibility that the feather fell amongst the leaves made it the ultimate scavenger hunt. It could be anywhere in the thousands of leaves of the forest. At least on the mountain the only places it could really end up was behind a rock or just on the floor. No other variable that could make a search any harder. "Look, I told Her Majesty that I would keep an eye on you two," Odie reasoned. "If you're so intent on the idea the feather's in the forest then why don't you look yourself?"

Gig said nothing, but then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Are you trying to get alone with Revya?"

Revya threw a startled look at Gig. "Gig, what are you saying?"

"W-what?! I-I... I would never DREAM of..."

"What, are you saying you don't like her? Have a problem with her?" Gig put a glare on his face, speaking almost menacingly.

"No, no, of course not! She's my friend!"

"But you want to be MORE than that, don't cha?"

Odie's back arched in defeat. "W-what?? No, I..."

Gig grabbed Odie from the back of his clothing, and practically threw Odie the opposite direction down the mountain. "Then go look for the Blue Feather down there! Is that so hard to understand? Geez, I'm not speaking freaking Drazilianese here!" Odie stumbled down the mountain, attempting to regain his balance. Odie stuttered to himself in confusion over what Gig had insisted on him. Odie could only wonder what Gig was implying. When Odie was out of sight, Gig spun and turned his attention to Revya, who raised an eyebrow at Gig. Gig responded with a satisfied grin.

"Did you really make him search the forests for the Blue Feather, or do you have another motive?" Revya asked. If there was another motive, Revya couldn't' picture what it was.

"Aw, no other motive than to spend time with my little Revya!" Gig teased.

Revya sighed, but smiled a little despite this. "You don't take anything seriously..." Revya laughed a little.

"Tch, yeah, and Sluggo there takes everything seriously? You can tell he doesn't want to look for the Blue Feather, either." Gig examined Revya's face briefly.

"Come on, lets just do what we came here for."

"Nah, I got an even better idea," Gig put his hands in his pocket and smirked at Revya.

"And that would be...?"

"Look for The Golden Hotpod, of course!"

"Oh, I see..." Revya did a double take. "Wait, you're _still_ not going to let that go?!"

"Here, answer me honestly," Gig held out his hands as if holding an object in each. "Would you rather look for the stupid Blue Feather," Gig raised his right hand, a look of disgust on his face. "OR, would you rather look for the _Golden Hotpod_?" Gig then raised his left hand, his face thrilled. Revya said nothing.

"Okay, I'll ask again. The Blue Feather," Gig used the fingers on his right hand to draw an imaginary feather. "Or _The Golden Hotpod_?" He said, speaking precisely on his words. He used his left hand to draw out the shape of a hotpod, though, the size appeared to be exaggerated.

Revya thought a moment. "Gig, as _hard_ as a choice that is, I'd prefer to get the wedding good and paid for."

"Aaaaw, seriously? But we're _soulmates_!" Gig said pleadingly. Of course, his "pleading" sounded phony to Revya.

"If we find the Blue Feather first, I promise to look for the Golden Hotpod as long as it takes," Revya said, trying to compromise. "So help me find the Blue Feather, and I'll help you find the Golden Hotpod. Okay?"

Gig narrowed his eyes at Revya, but then rolled them in defeat. "Yeah, okay, fine, lets get looking for friggin' Blue Feather already."

"Aw, thanks, _soulmate_," Revya said, copying Gig's style of stressing the word 'soulmate'. "You're the best _soulmate_ a girl can have!" Revya giggled playfully.

"Hey, shut up already! I'm doing this for the Golden Hotpod," Gig said somewhat coyly.

"Yeah, and you're going to share the Golden Hotpod with me, right?" Revya smiled brightly at Gig.

Gig responded with a smirk. "Tch. If there's any leftovers, maybe! But don't get your hopes too high, kid. Heh heh."

"Hey, you're not being a good soulmate, you know!"

"Just cause I'm your soulmate doesn't mean I aim to do a good job at it!"

"You're breaking my heart," Revya said, faking sadness. "I thought we had something special!" Revya wiped away an invisible tear.

Gig caught on with what Revya was saying. "Oh, forgive me, my dearest!" Gig put a hand to his face, closed his eyes, and looked away from Revya. "Please, do not say such things! For..." Gig turned back to Revya and opened his hand to her. "... My heart is yours!"

"Oh, as my heart is for you!" Revya put her hands to her heart.

"You're the only one for me, and I'll love you until the end of time!" As Gig played along, his voice gradually sounded... different. Less rough, less bass, more tenor, if that makes sense. Revya noticed this, but paid no mind to it.

"Oh, my love! Our love burns brighter than the stars in the universe!" Revya blinked furiously to draw attention to her eyelashes.

"Dearest, Revya! _You _are my happiness!"

"My Gig! You're the last person I think of before I sleep, and the first I think of when I wake up in the morning! Oh, I love you so!"

Gig opened his arms wide. "Come into my loving embrace!"

"Oh, I shall, and I shall never let go!"

Gig stood with his arms out to Revya while Revya stayed in position of her holding her hands to her heart, saying nothing. After a few moments of silence, their bursts of laughter could be heard echoing throughout the area and mountain. Flocks of birds flew out and away from the trees, creating sounds of flapping and ruffling which could be heard over their laughter

"Ha ha ha ha! My. GOD!" Gig said loudly, unable to stop his laughter. His voice reverted to the way it originally sounded. "T-that's so funny! How many love story cliches did we put into that?! Man!"

Revya could not stop her laughter either. "Ha ha ha, that was so corny! That 'my heart is yours' part just cracked me up!"

"Oh, God... And hey, that last part was golden!" Gig grinned, elated, at Revya. "'You're the last person I think of before I sleep, and the first when I wake up'? Ha! I didn't know you could be so funny!"

Revya finally ceased her fit, and could only give a small chuckle. The smile on her face slowly turned flat. "Yeah... Yeah, neither did I."

Gig sighed, calming himself. "Haaa... Man. Well, fun times over. Lets look for the Blue Feather already. I'm hungry for some Golden Hotpod! All right!" Gig strolled farther ahead up the mountain with his hands in his pockets. He looked back at Revya when he noticed she didn't follow. "Hey, kid. Get a move on."

Revya looked out to the landscape. The green leaves of trees and translucent clouds passing in the blue sky was the majority of the view. A tiny snippet view of possibly a city was visible beyond the trees. Ever so tiny. Maybe Astec? Revya couldn't concentrate on the view, though. Revya thought she felt, for a brief moment, that maybe during that 'game' of love cliches with Gig, she actually meant what she said. Maybe the heat's getting to her. But, if she did mean what she said, Gig was clearly not aware of it. Or maybe he did not acknowledge it.

Gig wrapped an arm around Revya's shoulders. Revya looked up at Gig, somewhat surprised. Gig's face was mere inches from hers. The typical irritation that always seemed to be on Gig's features was gone. "Hey, kid, get out of your little haze! The sooner we find that Blue Feather, the sooner we can get our hands on the Golden Hotpod!"

"Oh... Okay," Revya said, shaking her head to help remove her from her dazed state. She unconsciously put a hand on Gig's that rested on her shoulder.

"Huh. I can see you two actually progressed _somewhere_ with your relationship. Good for you."

Revya and Gig glanced to the direction the voice came from. A familiar blond Sepp waved to the both of them as he took slow steps up the mountain path.

"Levin!" Revya raised her eyebrows in astonishment.

"Looks like you're enjoying that body in more ways than one, Gig," Levin crossed his arms, his tone acidic.

Gig grasped tighter on his hold on Revya. "Heh heh. How could you tell? Anyway, _man cow_. Why the hell are you here? Seriously. Didn't we like... Get rid of you, or something?"

Levin's eyebrows came together, as a response to be called 'man cow' again. "... At least you're not calling me a sister lovi-"

"Sister loving man cow," Gig said in a cocky manner.

Levin sighed. Revya escaped from Gig and approached Levin, her eyes were big with curiosity. "Levin it's... It's been a long time. How did you...?"

A grin broke out on Levin's face. "Heh... Well, it's a long story," Levin scratched that back of his head. "I'd rather explain it another time."

"Be sure to," Revya said, worried.

"Okay, okay, the man cow's back, the kid's completely in _shock_," Gig opened his mouth wide and slapped his hands on either sides of his face. Gig's interruption received a fierce stare from Levin. "Why are you _here_, literally? I mean, besides the part that you're alive beyond explicable reason."

"I should ask you the same thing. I came here to look for the Blue Feather everyone's making a fuss about."

"Well speak of the devil!" Gig said in Levin's accent. Levin threw another look at Gig.

"We're searching for the Blue Feather for Queen Diness in Orviska," Revya explained.

"Huh, her too? Must be important or something then," Levin's face was thoughtful a moment. "Why're you retrieving it for her, though?"

Gig smiled smugly, seeing an opportunity to poke fun at Levin. "Well ya see, the little tween queen agreed that if we can get her the Blue Feather, she'll be the patron for _our _wedding." Gig rested his elbow upon Revya's shoulder.

Levin gawked. Quite noticeably.

* * *

**No noteworthy changes. I really liked this chapter. Oh, and RN, Gig was being coy. Somewhat. **


	4. Searching! Still?

**Please note that the first three chapters have been edited. Chapter 1 has been edited the most, but I still put down at the end of each chapter that I edited it. I changed quite a bit of Chapter 1, so read the end notes on that one. Seriously, you'll want to.**

* * *

Gig shook his head, trying to calm the laughter escaping him. "What's wrong, man cow? You look a little... shocked, for some reason. Heh heh." Levin's reaction did not fail to amuse Gig, apparently.

"Uh... Duh... I, ah... Tch..." Levin stood stiff in his place, nervous, completely unsure of what to say. Other than confusion, the thought of strangling Gig mixed into his mind.

Revya raised her brows. "Levin... Don't tell me you don't know Gig and I are getting married," she said casually, as if getting married to Gig wasn't an unusual thing at all, or that it didn't bother Levin in the least. How wrong one person can be...

Levin gulped sadly, and then sighed in defeat. "Uh... Yeah, yeah I knew."

"Then why the dramatic look of surprise then, hmm, man cow? Do you have something to, gee, I dunno, tell the kid here?" Gig's sarcastic smile seemed to be plastered on his face.

Revya looked up at Gig and asked, "Tell me what?" She looked back to Levin, curious. "Tell me what...?" Revya already had a feeling, but...

No other moment in his life did Levin want to destroy Gig. Not during the times he was forced to obey Gig as a World Eater. Not when Gig insulted him safely inside Revya. Not when he had every chance to kill Revya and Gig right there during their journey. Not really, but Levin wasn't exactly a happy camper.

Of course, he did his best to suppress this anger. After all, he couldn't just kill, or rather attempt to kill, Revya's fiancé right there in front of her, and Gig surely wouldn't go down easily if he fought with him. He would surely lose both ways: He'd disappoint Revya (Not like that could compare to when he betrayed her and everyone), and he'd risk the chance of losing his dignity and pride if he were to get his ass handed to him (Levin's sorry to admit to himself that Gig isn't some easy pushover that could be beaten in a snap). What other option than to tell the truth?

"I just wanted to tell you congratulations on your wedding, i-is all. Ha ha." The other option to the truth is called 'lying'. Levin scratched the back of his head, his face growing red. "A-And... I wanted to wish you happiness. Er, both of you." The truth behind the "both of you" part is questionable, but for sure, it was half true.

"Thanks, Levin," Revya said with genuine happiness, disregarding his odd behavior for the moment.

"Are you happy, Gig?" Levin asked, looking at him uninterested. His question seemed to imply more than one thing, so Gig simply addressed to one part of it.

"Eeeh, it could have been more amusing. But hell. It entertained me for a moment." Gig looked up to the sky, equally uninterested, ignoring Revya's questioning stare. A blue sky gradient to an orange, a pink. Gig snapped his head back. "Hey, hey, hey, we gotta get looking for that stupid Blue Feather," he said quickly, removing his arm off Revya's shoulder and making his way even higher up the mountain.

Revya smiled a little too widely. "That's right, the Blue Feather."

Gig turned back and looked down at Revya lazily. "Ha! Don't get cheeky, kid. You thought I'd forget about the Golden Hotpod, didn't you?" She did. "Like hell. Now get your ass in gear. Remember our deal?"

Levin knitted a brow. "Golden Hotpod?" He looked at Revya. "Deal?"

"We have reason to believe there's a Golden Hotpod around here," Revya said abashedly. "And Gig said he wouldn't help search for the Blue Feather unless we find the Golden Hotpod right after."

Seemingly for the first time, Levin looked at Gig like he was stupid. Gig narrowed his eyes. "What are you looking at?" To get looked down at by the man cow was unacceptable, of course.

"Golden Hotpod? Is that even real?"

"Okay, look," Gig said. "There's a lot of bullshit things in this world that seem far from true, am I right? Like Kanan being a man."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?!" Levin's jaw went agape.

"What? There's no way." Revya shook her head.

"Go ask Vitali himself. He was snooping around when we were in that creepy Thurist place. And lo and behold, charismatic draconess Kanan is a man. But that's beside the point!" Gig said. "Point is, no matter how crazy something sounds, there's a possibility it can be true!

"If Kanan's a dude, a Golden Hotpod exists. Yeah, let's go with that. Does that convince you, man cow?"

The two contemplated Kanan as a man, rather than thinking about the realism of the Golden Hotpod. "Uh... Sure..." Levin finally managed to say. At least he knew Gig's search for the rare vegetable was understandable with his hypothesis.

"Now, can we get to looking for the said treasure? I'm tired of this godforsaken place." Gig made his way up higher again with Revya following.

"H-Hey," Levin called out, catching their attentions. "I... I'll help you look for the Blue Feather, if you want."

"_Golden Hotpod_," Gig said. He wasn't planning on letting anyone forget about it.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You don't have to, Levin," Revya said, though, appreciating that he offered. At least, that's how it looked like from Gig's observation.

Levin ran up quickly until he was ahead and stopped. "Nah, it's fine. You two go look for the, uh, Golden Hotpod," he said with a tone that implied he still thought the Golden Hotpod was ridiculous. "... And I'll go look for the Blue Feather. If you find the hotpod, then you can look for the Blue Feather."

"If you insist." Revya was never the insistent type that would reject an offer "out of kindness". "Thanks, Levin."

He grinned as Gig's face turned sour. "Anything for you!" And he quickly ran off far ahead up the mountain, dust trailing behind. He was slightly visible high up as he stopped near the top of the mountain and began looking there.

"'Anything for you'..." Revya repeated.

"Don't tell me you don't get it," Gig said, his arms folded across his chest.

Revya looked back to him indifferently. "No, I get it. If we're thinking the same thing, at least."

"Are we both aware he's hot for you?" Gig smirked, walking back to Revya.

Revya looked at Gig uncomfortably a long while. "Do you have to say it like that?" She felt a little weird about the thought of Levin liking her that way. Still, she convinced herself that there was a possibility that wasn't true.

"It wouldn't be me if I said it any other way that's just not 'Gig'-like." Gig smiled brightly, but Revya said nothing. "Whatever, let's just look for that Golden Hotpod already. I'm losing patience here."

"Yeah, sure." Revya started up the walk, with Gig following.

"So what do you think is up with him?" Gig asked, idly kicking rocks he passed on the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"He's head over heels for you and he almost seems gung ho for our wedding. Those two options don't exactly coincide nicely," Gig glared at the sky, a slight irritation building inside of him.

"Head over heels?" Revya repeated, laughing a little. "I wouldn't say that..."

"Definitely head over heels," Gig assured.

"... It is kind of odd," Revya agreed, nodding.

"I say he's planning something," Gig said, upping his game for the search of the Golden Hotpod.

Revya looked over to him and frowned, but was entertained by Gig's much more engrossed search. "Levin wouldn't do that. I mean, sure, he's also Raksha, but..."

"That's all the reason to be suspicious of the bovine bastard," Gig said, pointing a finger to her. "Brand new hit novel, _Sabotage_, written by world-renowned author Levin slash Raksha slash Sister Loving Man Cow slash Dumbass World Eater. A great read! I laughed, I cried, I lost 15 pounds! I cannot recommend this book highly enough."

Revya examined the area around her, though not as thoroughly as Gig was. "He wouldn't go that far. Even if he did like me like that, it's just... Out of character."

"_If _he likes you?" Gig repeated, as if Levin's attraction to Revya was supposed to be obvious. Then again, maybe it should be. "Out of character?"

"Out of character for both Levin and Raksha," Revya said, shrugging her shoulders. "Don't you think so? I mean, Levin came across me as the type to not intervene if there was absolutely nothing you can do in this kind of situation. And Raksha never seemed like he'd use energy to ruin a romance for his own sake."

"I'm not solid on that out of character business, but either way, it's pretty apparent he's smitten with you, kid."

Revya was at a loss for words, or rather, she felt she couldn't say anymore. What more can you say about an unrequited love that included you as the object of affection? She noticed Gig's sour expression. "What's with the look?"

"Nothing!" he said, vexed.

Revya blinked, taken slightly aback. "Okay..."

A silence then fell between the two, and both decided not to waste time. They both searched for the Golden Hotpod, one searching more or less than the other.

Gig couldn't be irritated because Levin likes her. Right? And, in Revya's head, Levin liking her isn't for _sure. _Gig getting jealous alone would be out of character for him as well... Right? It seemed so obvious, yet, unreal at the same time. Everything did. It couldn't be what Revya thinks it is, Gig being... Jealous. Levin falling in love with her. Heck, even the very thought of marrying Gig seemed a joke itself, but it was happening, despite the unlikeliness of the situation. Even...

... her becoming a Master of Life.

That last thought hadn't even occurred to her since Virtuous had last brought it up. Pushing the thought out immediately, Revya tried concentrating on what she was supposed to be doing. But thinking of becoming immortal, the Master of Life... It was discomforting, and because of that, she couldn't bare to think of it beyond that. It was fine though. She had about a month to contemplate the whole Master of Life thing. But would that change anything?

The prolonged silence was somehow jarring. There's something about being alone with someone and not talking with to them that seems wrong, particularly with someone you're close to. Like it signals that common interest is lost, and drifting begins.

"Find anything?" Revya asked suddenly. Gig stood his place, staring off around a cliff corner, his back turned to Revya. "Gig?"

Gig suddenly bent over, holding onto the cliff corner with one hand as he reached over for something. Revya neared closer to him and noticed that the end of the ground ended right there. He was reaching over stories above the ground surrounding the mountain. Revya, acting upon instinct, ran up to Gig and wrapped her arms around his chest from his back and pulled him back.

Gig jerked back upon the sudden touch and clung tightly to the cliff. He looked back from his shoulder down to Revya. "What the hell are you doing, kid?!"

"More like what are _you _doing!" Revya exclaimed. "You could fall to your death here, Gig," She said, pointing down below to the forest.

Gig's attention was back to what was in front of him. "Kid, look!"

Revya looked over past his shoulder and saw a resting on a small ledge, that was just slightly farther than arms reach. Her eyes grew wide. "It's the Blue Feather!"

The two stood deafly still, quiet, and panicked as a slight wind passed over. Never moving their eyes from the Blue Feather, they held still. The Blue Feather barely budged, and the two relaxed.

Gig sighed and threw his head down. "Damn!" Gig glared at the feather. "Convenient, huh? The feather would end up smack dab on a ledge far from reach."

"Well, we got to get it somehow."

"Heh. No problem! I'll just jump over!" Gig said confidently.

"Don't fall over," Revya warned.

"What do you take me for, an idiot?" Gig said, slightly offended. "It's not even that far. Look how small the gap is. I can jump it."

"Anything can happen, Gig. Just be careful."

Gig looked back to Revya. "Yeah, yeah," He turned back. " Now if you don't mind..." he said, waiting for Revya.

"... What?"

"I know you're crazy about me and all," Gig said arrogantly. "But can we quit this touchy-feely crap?" He said with a shudder. "If you didn't know, I don't dig hugs. And now you know! Learning's _greeeeeeeat_!"

Revya didn't realized she hadn't let go of Gig, so she did so, although embarrassed. Thankfully for her, Gig quickly dismissed her gesture and prepared for the leap.

Gig put his hands to the floor in a running stance for comedic effect, of which made Revya laugh. "You're jumping, Gig, not running,"

"Yeah, well, I'm just taking all the safety precautions to overcome this _perilous_ jump. I mean, I know how worried you get about me and all." Gig took a quick glance to her to show off a cocky grin and turned back. "Here goes!" Pushing off the ground hard, he sprinted forward from the edge, rocks scattering from his movements, and flew over the empty space below him. Oddly to Revya, everything seemed to slow as she watched him jump, as if this was somehow momentous. She studied his figure at that moment. She felt weird doing so, but she couldn't help it. She concentrated on his eyes, which seemed to be a brighter blue than she remembered.

Contrary to her, though, Gig felt it go by much too fast. He landed squarely on the opposite edge after the 'epic' jump.

Snapping herself out of her study, Revya dully clapped. "Oh, you're _so_ amazing, Gig."

Turning his head, Gig smiled. "I'm just gonna ignore the sarcasm and say 'What'd you expect?'" he said enthusiastically, taking a bow.

"The crowd is going wild."

Gig waved his hand at her. "Now, now, calm yourselves while I get the stupid feather before somebody busts a gut applauding."

Revya chuckled to herself. This was quite... different to her, the way she and him were now acting around each other. And in such a short time, no less. Maybe she should add that to her list of things that feel unreal. Or maybe this is just temporary time of peace with Gig and nothing to even think about. From the looks of it, this is as peaceful as it gets, and another time like this seems unlikely. Oh, well.

"T-There it is!" A voice rang out suddenly from behind Revya. "I-I found it! I found it! Hey, come here!"

The pair turned to the sound of the voice, which came from a young, rather unadorned sepp boy with an enormous bag upon his back. His face was lit with excitement as he looked pass Gig and Revya to the Blue Feather.

Gig snorted, annoyed with the boy's claim of finding 'it', which would apparently be the Blue Feather. Gliding and jumping over the jagged rocks in his way from the Blue Feather, he reached down and quickly grabbed the feather, stuffing it in his pocket before something stupid should happen (And he fully expects something extremely stupid to happen).

"Uh..." Revya said to herself.

Another voice responded to the sepp boy, a girl. "Really?! The Blue Feather?" The girl rounded the cliff wall to the small corner of the mountain where they all stood. She paralleled the sepp boy in expression and dullness in looks, though, she was more on the chubby side, her cheeks noticeably round. She froze her face upon seeing the red head, former Master of Death, and no Blue Feather.

Everything grew uncomfortably quiet and awkward. The Sepp boy had to double take before realizing Revya and Gig were even there (Taking the Blue Feather, of course). Gig jumped back over the ledge, this time without the dramatics, back to Revya's side as both pairs stared at the other. The atmosphere gradually became hot and sticky, despite the sun already having past its highest point in the sky. The sun was already setting.

"Weeeeeell," Gig said, stretching his arms high. "Guess we should be headin' back to the ol' dusty trail. Come on, kid."

"H-Hey, wait a minute!" the Sepp boy protested. "You can't just up and leave with the Blue Feather like that!"

"I do believe we're up and leaving with the Blue Feather!" Gig grabbed Revya's wrist and made a mad dash past the the two.

As Gig darted around the corner, down the mountain, Revya struggled to keep her running pace with Gig and found herself being mostly dragged along. "Brilliant planning, o' wise one!"

"Hey, either I kill them or we make a run for it with the loot. Which do you prefer?"

Revya thought a moment, widening her strides as they passed familiar rocks and formations along the mountain. She jokingly said, "Peaceful negotiations?"

"Ah ha ha ha! Did you say peaceful negotiations? Nice one. But seriously, _this _is how I roll!" Gig stopped along a downward edge that was not too far from the ground. His ears perked slightly at the sound of voices and footsteps.

"Hey, hey, hey! You're – We're not seriously going to jump, are we?!" Revya jerked her arm away from Gig, but he held on tight to her wrist.

He shrugged, but his face showed elation. "Oh, just trust me." Gig pulled, or rather jumped, them both off the edge, holding on firmly to her arm.

Unlike when Gig had jumped earlier, time didn't feel like it changed, yet it felt like forever before reaching the ground.

Gig, having lost his grip on Revya, fell through masses of leaves and landed hard on an elongated branch. Revya wasn't as fortunate, falling through smaller branches that snapped as she fell on them, landing herself on the ground.

Revya pulled her self up slowly with a groan. "Are... Are you kidding me...?"

Gig made his way down the tree, peeking at down at Revya when he settled on a lower branch. "Are you dead yet?"

"Why don't you go ask the Master of Death? Oh, wait..."

"Oh good. You survived the the treacherous fall of Mt. Yuga. Congratulations. You get an achievement. 50 points!" Gig dropped down the branch to the ground. He reached a hand out to Revya.

"What a stupid thing to do! Jump off a mountain? Stupid stunts are rather unlike you, Gig..." She reached out for his hand when he moved his hand away, leaving her falling forward to the ground.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"H-hey! That's not funny!" Revya pushed herself up with her hands. "Jerk."

"Ah ha ha ha ha... Oh... Ha...Y-you gotta admit, that was pretty of funny. Pfft... Ha ha ha ha!"

Despite her annoyance, Revya was laughing about it herself. "S-shut up, Gig!"

Gig laughed louder as he wrapped and arm around her shoulders. "Ha ha ha ha! Aw, you know I'm just playing. I still can't believe... Ha ha ha!"

"It's not that funny! Ha ha... Gig!" She couldn't stop laughing. For whatever reason, she found the jumping-off-the-mountain-stunt and her falling to the ground (in both instances) forgivable.

Gig and Revya's laughing calmed when the same sepp boy from just moments ago came into view, struggling to carry the heavy girl on his back. "We... Okay... Okay, we... Okay... We... We got you!" The girl quickly jumped off his back, putting her hands on her bright red cheeks, smiling excitedly. The sepp boy fell to his knees, holding his back while breathing in as much air as his body would allow.

"Oh, what the french toast!" Gig exclaimed. "You sepps are freaks! How can you run down a mountain so fast with a heavy load?! Man, jumping off the mountain was a total waste!"

"A waste indeed..." Revya agreed, recalling her rather annoying fall.

Gig blankly glanced at the girl, and looked back to Revya. "... What's chubby blushing about?" He asked, pointing to said chubby girl.

Revya raised her eyebrows. "Uh, Gig, I think..."

"All right, all right, all right! Hand over the Blue Feather!" The boy quickly got on his feet and held his hand out. "We've been traveling all over the continent, from the around the Nereid Palace, all the way to the creepy Thurist place, and every place in between, in search of that Blue Feather!"

"A pathetic waste of effort to end in failure. Always good for a laugh. So, here I go. Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"How can you mock us like that?" The boy furiously messed his hair with both hands. "We've been searching for_ever_, far and wide for that Blue Feather!"

"Wow. You must really suck if you've been looking for this Blue Feather 'forever', and we've been looking for it, like, what... a couple hours? Best part is we already found it. What a slap to the face, huh?"

The boy shot his hand out again. "Look, whatever! Just give me the Blue Feather or... Or..." The boy looked at Revya. "Or I'll kill your girlfriend!" Revya raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Ha! That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day. Go ahead and try."

Running towards Revya, a short knife in hand, Revya grabbed the boy's wrist before he could reach in and attack. Revya chuckled and took the knife from his hands, throwing it far behind her. "You need to try a _little_ harder than that. Sorry."

The girl finally spoke out, "Vince, stop this!" She ran forward and pulled him back as Revya let go of his wrist. "It's fair as fair. They found it first, so let's just go back home..."

"What?! But we've been looking for this feather for years! We searched all over the continent! Long before anybody even realized it existed! This isn't fair!" Vince said.

"We weren't sure of its existence ourselves until we saw that blue bird a month ago!"

"I don't care about that! How can you just give up like that and act like the time and effort we spent searching was no big deal, Morven?! Especially when the Blue Feather is right there!"

Morven didn't respond, seemingly contemplating what he said.

"We're not giving you the Blue Feather," Gig said.

"What do you need it for?!" Vince shot out.

"What do _you_ need it for?!"

"I asked first!"

"Well, I have the feather." Gig took the feather out of his pocket and dangled it in the air. Vince dashed for it while Gig raised it out of reach from the sepp. "Gotta work for it! Gotta work for it!"

Vince, jump after jump, could not reach the feather. "You jerk!"

Revya interrupted, "Okay, Gig, I think you can stop."

"Ha ha! But this is so hilarious! Funnier than when you fell earlier!" Gig moved in circles around Vince while he still jumped for the feather.

Sighing, Revya turned to Morven. "I think I'll ask you. Why do you need the..." She stopped when she noticed how intently Morven was looking at Gig, having the same look on her face as she had earlier. Feeling annoyed, she snapped a few times in front of Morven's face. "Excuse me? Morven, was it?"

"What, what, what? Oh, yeah, hi. Yeah, my name's Morven." She shook her head.

"Hi. Um, I'm Revya and my companion over there is Gig." Gig's laughter could be heard in the background along with Vince's grunts.

"Gig, huh... Oh! Um, nice to meet you, Revya. My brother, er, companion over there is Vince."

"Nice to meet you both." Revya studied Gig and Vince for a moment then turned back to Morven. "Look, I'll get straight to it. Would you like to tell me why you need the Blue Feather? I mean, I understand you went through a lot of trouble just to find it, but we need it ourselves."

"Oh." Morven turned back to Gig and Vince's direction and blushed. Revya assumed she was looking at Gig. "Um, it's kind of silly, but here goes. You see, my parents used to be very interested in framing related myths, like the Harvest Sprites, the Harvest Goddess and the Harvest God. Crazy, right?"

Indeed. But Revya's seen a lot of things that equaled those mythical fantasies in strangeness. That day was strange itself.

Morven continued, "Well, our parents were happier believing in those things. Even in hard times, they were always happy. They just lost faith completely when my father's farm ultimately failed. All the animals got sick and died, no crops would grow from the land. My mother even left my father. This is where the Blue Feather comes in, though. You see, those myths of the Harvest Sprites and Goddess often involved the legend of the Blue Feather."

"Did you figure that maybe your parents would be happy again if they had a Blue Feather?" Revya asked.

"That's right!" Morven said brightly. "The Blue Feather is the only real physical evidence of those myths, so even if they went their whole life without meeting a sprite, goddess or god, I'm sure they'd be happy forever just having that Blue Feather."

Revya didn't know what to do. Using the Blue Feather simply to remain happy for a lifetime seemed more noble than using it to buy out a wedding. But Diness _did _have a reason for needing that Blue Feather, too. "Gig! And you, Vince! Come here, we're gonna work something out."

"You must not want the Blue Feather that badly! Work for it! It's right here! Years of searching right here in my hand! Come on, I bet you can almost taste it!" Gig was now running around the area from Vince.

Vince shouted, "May the God of Death smite you!"

"Oh, how I think irony would rather smite you!"

"Get away, get away, GET AWAY!" Odie's voice echoed through the area as he came running through the trees. "Revya! Revya! Oh, hell, Gig! SAVE ME!" An abnormally large phynx with bubbles foaming out its mouth revealed itself from the trees Odie came out of. It snarled ferociously, having marked his sights on Odie. "T-Take this!!" Holding out his staff, bolts of lightning shot at the phynx, sending back into a tree. The phynx, despite the damage inflicted on him, got back on its feet closed in slowly on Odie. "T-This isn't natural!"

Levin's voice then rang through the air, "Whooooooooooo!!" Coming to view from the sky, Levin had jumped from the a high ledge on the mountain, using the force of the fall to slam his hooves into the phynx. The phynx succumbed to pain and made no attempt to get up. "Sluggo, you're here too?"

"Oh, praise heaven!! Thank you, thank you... Levin?! How did you...?"

"Eeeh... It's not important." Levin assured.

Gig stopped, still keeping the feather from reach, when he saw Levin holding something yellow and rather large in his arms. "What the hell do you have there, yokel?"

"Who're you callin' a yokel?! And what do you have there?"

"Holy shit, don't tell me that's the flippin' Golden Hotpod?! Give it here, dirtbag!"

Vince looked up at Levin standing on the phynx. "Sir, can you help me get that Blue Feather from that jerk?!"

"You guys got the Blue Feather?! Awesome! Then we're good to go!"

"Hey, did you even listen to me?!"

Gig walked over to Levin, stepping on the phynx without a care, and held his hand out. "Give me the Golden Hotpod."

Levin flipped him off. "Hell, no. I found it."

"You redneck!! Hand it over before you share a grave with this phynx!"

Vince messed with his hair again. "Is anyone gonna listen to me?!"

Odie examined the unconscious phynx. "Fascinating... I wonder what caused this phynx to grow to such an enormous size..."

Revya and Morven watched as Vince talked to himself in frustration, Odie examined the phynx, and Gig and Levin bickered.

Revya sighed, and said, "Geez, um, do you mind waiting a little while I take care of..." Revya caught Morven admiring Gig again. Actually, she thought Morven may have been looking at Levin, too.

Morven blushed and sighed happily. "Oh, wow... They're both so cool..."

"I guess this is where we cue victory music..." Revya mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Give me a critique, and I'll more than likely update this edited. To think, all this time I've been reluctant to work on this because I felt disorganized about previous chapters. I also needed to completely refresh on what was happening in the story.**

**For some reason, I feel the ending is rushed, even though I worked fairly hard on it... To be honest, I actually wanted to write more, but I thought this chapter would get too long. **

**If I jacked up the ending... you'll understand, right? You've been waiting for an update forever, so this should be good for now, right?**


End file.
